A New Life
by Proz-milo
Summary: FINISHED! Haruka is a well to do cop, but what will happen when something and someone dramatically changes her life. I'm really bad at summeries. Rated for language and later on chapters. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I know I have't worked on this story for a while, but I am hoping to do so now that I have more time. I have edited the first two chapters and I have a new chapter on the way. So hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Just to let everyone know, as you probably already do. I do not own any of the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. So now that that is done and over with, here is the story…..

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Haruka opened the door to her large split level apartment to be greeted by the sounds of her dog barking, happy to finally see her home. The apartment didn't look to bad; it was furnished nicely, a little on the messy side though. It contained a large master bedroom, a large bathroom, a guest room, a living room, and a dinning room that was integrated into the kitchen. She lightly gave her dog Riyou a pat on the head before setting her keys on the coffee table and sliding down onto the couch exhausted from her night at work. To Haruka Riyou was her only companion in her life, a large, very gorgeous golden retriever, that she got after a fewyears of moving intoher own place.

Haruka for the past seven years has been a well respected police officer for the Tokyo police department and only recently she got put on patrol duty during the night, which managed to take a lot out of her. She liked her sleep and when she didn't get it she would get cranky, which at times would be a lot because she didn't like to sleep during the day.

Since she had to work again that night she figured she should probably get at least some sleep so she wouldn't have to keep on downing coffee's like she has been doing lately. Finally getting the energy to get off the couch she slowly walks to her bedroom, tearing off her clothes along the way. After putting on a fresh pair of boxer's and an undershirt on she curled up in bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

"_I'm so glad that you were able to join me."_

"_It was my pleasure." Haruka lightly muttered as she pushed in the chair belonging to a ravishingly beautiful women, only to sit across form here immediately._

"_I'm just glad that you accepted……" Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip._

Haruka's eyes shot open only to find her dog standing over her on her bed with drool dripping down on her face.

"Oh thank you so much. The one day I am actually able to get some sleep you decide to wake me up with drool, especially when I was having a good dream." with a deep sigh she turned towards the dog. "Well I guess I can't blame you, you're just a dog who doesn't know better "

Wiping off her face, Haruka looked over to the clock seeing that it was 3 in the afternoon. "Well I guess it's not too bad, come on let's go get some dinner."

With that Haruka and Riyou went off to the kitchen to go get some food.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well that's it for chapter 1; I know it's a little short but I promise the other chapters will be much longer. Review Please

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Just the same as it was before, I do not own Haruka or Michiru, just the lovely characters that I come up with in my head.

**Chapter 2**

When Haruka was finally finished dinner, she decided that it would be a good idea to freshen up and waste a bit of time on her computer before she had to go off to work. (A/N: Reminds me so much of myself). Finally seeing that it was 9 O'clock see decided that it would be a good time to leave considering her shift started at 10. So she grabbed her duffle bag and headed towards the door.

"See ya later Riyou." Haruka patted him on the head, "At least you can try to get some sleep tonight and if you make a mess I'm gonna kill ya."

With that Haruka opened the door and left to go to her Silver Ferrari 360 Modena waiting for her down in the parking lot so she could drive to work a good 20 minutes away.

Getting herself out of her car in the huge parking lot of the Tokyo Police Department she slowly walked over to the door, opening it, and stepping in to the huge building. Immediately Haruka headed to the lunch room, just so she can sit down and relax until her shift starts. Once inside she sees a familiar face watching the T.V.

"Hey Tadashi-san" Haruka softly said, "How are you?"

"I am doing pretty well, how about you Haruka-san?"

"I'm not too bad, you know, same as always."

Tadashi just slowly nodded to his partner. Haruka and Tadashi have been partners for the past 5 years. They grew closer than ever over the years, and they have been the best of friends ever since they first met. Since Haruka was only 28 and Tadashi was 45 Tadashi had become a father figure towards Haruka since she's been without her father from the age of 18.

Taking a seat beside Tadashi, Haruka got herself comfortable waiting for the night ahead.

"So did the boss say what area we're patrolling tonight?" Haruka asked attentively, hoping that it would turn out to be a good answer.

"We have to patrol the lower east side" Tadashi said vaguely, not liking it much himself.

"Well that wasn't the answer I was waiting for" Haruka said with a groan, "Why do we have to get the bad area of town, what did we do to deserve this?"

"I don't know, but apparently we did something right because Meioh-sama said she wanted her two best officers in that area because there has been a lot of activity there lately." Tadashi said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well I guess we should get going it's almost 10." Haruka said depressingly. "I'm telling you right now, I better get some sort of raise for this." Tadashi slightly chuckled as he led their way out the door and towards their police vehicle.

"You know what?" Haruka asked to her partner, waiting for some sort of response as they slowly cruised down the streets of Tokyo.

"What" Tadashi asked with a bit of intrest?

"Ever since these night shifts started I think coffee has become my new best friend. You have some competition going on now Tadashi-san." Haruka chuckled taking a big sip for her large black coffee.

"Always good to know that when it comes down to it all that I can be compared to a cup of coffee" Tadashi interjected laughing alongside with Haruka.

"I really hope something happens soon enough because if it doesn't I'm ready to fall asleep" Haruka said with a yawn.

"Well for one, you better not because you're the one who's driving, and two, I know it may not be that exciting but that van sitting across from us at these lights is missing a head light, so how about we do this one routine stop and maybe that will wake you up."

"Ya, I guess so" Haruka said in a mocking annoyed voice.

_(In the van) _

"_I told you we should have gotten that light fixed" the man in the driving seat said frantically looking at the cops sitting across from them at the lights. "Now we're going to get caught and it's all you fault Daisuke!"_

"_What? I was meaning to change it, I didn't know we'd be running into cops, plus maybe they don't even notice, and even if they do I'll take care of the situation" With a sadistic smile he slowly looks down to the M-16 in his hands. "So just play it cool and we'll do fine."_

Once the light turned green Haruka and Tadashi waited for the van to past them before they did a u-turn and turned on the flashing blue lights. The van turned off to a side street a slowly pulled over with Haruka doing the same thing. Haruka and Tadashi exited out of there doors ready to shut them when the side van door slid open and a man rolled out with his M-16 pointed at the two officers.

"Tadashi, get down, go behind your door!" Haruka said frantically ducking behind the driver's side door pulling out her pistol while hearing the raw sounds of bullets hitting metal of the police car and smashing the glass of the windshield and the side doors. Once the firing had ceased Haruka looked over her shoulder and saw the man entering the van, with that she turned around and started to fire bullets at the van squealing away hoping to pop the tires but with no avail.

"Holy fuck" Haruka said looking at her hands that were now shaking with fear. "Tadashi-san, are you alright?"………. "Tadashi?"

Not hearing any sounds from her partner Haruka immediately ran over to the passenger side of the vehicle where her partner should be, once there she froze. Tadashi was lying on the ground, blood coming from every angle, with about 7 bullet holes in his back.

"Tadashi…….Tadashi!" Haruka frantically bent down towards her partner turning him over, tears starting to stream from her eyes. She tried over and over again to give him CPR hoping that he would just wake up and that this would just be all a bad dream. Haruka then grabbed her two way radio screaming as loud as possible hopping someone would here her.

"Officer down, we have an officer down. Send an ambulance immediately to the corner of 3rd and west 24th street. Please someone hurry!" Tears continued to stream down her face, knowing that even if the ambulance was here now it would still be too late.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ooooooh Exciting. I told you the next chapter would be more exciting and longer.

Please R&R. Thanks. – Proz-milo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhhh, It's been so long hasn't it. Well I decided since I out of a job for a while, or what I like to call unlawfully self employed, that I would get those writing juices flowing and get the next chapter up. Hopefully I will be able to get a chapter up at least once a week, so here we go...

By the way this chapter will explain as to why Haruka can afford the car that she has.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the wonderful mind of Naoko Tackeuchi. The story line is my own though, but I don't think I can copyright it. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She sat in the police chief's office, her head looking towards the ground, her body numb in all aspects. The night was flashing through her eyes over and over again; she couldn't succumb to the fact that her partner of almost five years now was dead. He had become a large father figure to her since...

She hated it; hated having to deal with the pain of losing someone close to her... again. All she could think of was how she now seemed a little lonelier. Memories flashed back to her father, a handsome man in his own respect. He was tall man, with untidy blond hair, much to what Haruka looked like now a day. He was gentle in his demeanour, liked by many; he was a successful business man that everyone could agree with. As for Haruka's mother, she had never known her; she had died giving birth to her. So her father had raised her all by himself, knowing only what he knew best, hence the reason why Haruka looked the way she did.

_She had remembered it was a Tuesday night; it was one of the worse storms she could remember seeing in a while. At the time she was 18, almost graduated from high school, and still lived at home with her father. He had phoned earlier saying that he was going to be home later that night, another business deal he needed to complete, so he told her not to wait up for him. It was about quarter after ten at night when she had decided to go to bed, finally finishing up the last bits of homework that she had. After about twenty minutes of putting her homework away and getting ready for bed, the phone rang. She ran downstairs to answer it, thinking it was probably her dad._

"_Moshi moshi" Haruka replied exuberantly._

"_May I speak to a Tenoh Haruka-san" an elderly man's voice rang through the phone, expectantly._

"_Speaking, may I ask as to what this is concerning?" her voice was shaky; nervous as to what this phone call was about._

"_My name is Doctor Kanji Takahashi, I am from the 'Tokyo Adventist Hospital', may I ask you is your father Heiya Tenoh-san?" The doctor asked anxiously._

"_Yes..." the weak words escaped Haruka's mouth._

"_I'm sorry to inform you but your father has been in a very serious car accident..."_

_That's all the words Haruka needed to hear. Her knees gave way beneath her and she dropped to the ground. She felt a sharp pain run through her heart, she had to get to him; she had to be by his side. She ran upstairs and got changed as quickly as possible, got into her car and drove as fast as she could to the hospital._

"_I'm looking for a Tenoh Heiya-sama" Haruka exclaimed as she slipped past the front desk of the emergency waiting area._

"_Ah yes, he is on the third floor in the intensive care unit, but..." before the nurse could continue Haruka had already bolted to the elevators to go join her father. Once the elevator opened Haruka continued to run down the corridor of the hospital. Spotting the first doctor she had seen she stopped abruptly, with the same question she had asked the nurse down below. "Do you know where I can find my father; his name is Tenoh Heiya-sama" pleading eyes met with those of the doctors._

"_Are you Tenoh Haruka-san?" The doctor asked without skipping a beat. "Yes, how is my father?" Haruka piped up looking with her last ounce of hope. "I am the doctor who contacted you earlier, but I am sorry to say, you father has passed away. The injuries he had sustained began to haemorrhage internally; there was not much we could do he was already pretty badly injured when he came in. I am truly sorry for your loss."_

_With that Haruka slumped to the ground, anger welling up inside of her. 'How could he go away, leaving me all alone?' Tears began to form in her eyes, but she didn't want to shed them, she wanted to be strong for her father, for herself. "Is there anyone I can call for you, someone who can come and help you?" "No" it was barely louder than a whisper, but loud enough to be heard. "Are you sure, because I..." "I said no!" This time it was a lot louder and more forceful. "It's was just us, just him and I, no one else, I'll be fine." It was a lie, she knew it was, but she didn't feel like be coddled by someone at that time._

A lot of time had passed since then, almost ten years now. The inheritance she had received from him was more than enough to keep her well off for a long time, but she continued with her schooling, that's what she wanted, that's what her father would have wanted. Once done with high school, she sold the house that the two of them had shared and moved more in town to a penthouse suite a top a luxurious condominium building. At that time that's when she also started going to school to become a cop. She had always wanted to do something interesting in her life and policing seemed to be right up her ally.

"Tenoh-san... hello, earth to Haruka?"

Haruka popped out of her trance, remembering that she was still sitting in her bosses' office. Setsuna Meioh was a caring woman; she was average height, with long green hair and the stone cold face that would make anyone who didn't know her want to run from her. Fortunately Haruka had become good friends with the chief of police over her years of service with the Tokyo Police Department.

"Sorry Meioh-Sama, I was just thinking."

"First of all how many times do I have to tell you, please call me Setsuna. Secondly what are you thinking about?" The woman's voice was kind; Haruka knew she could open up to her in an instant.

"First of all, you know I find it weird calling you by your first name when we are at work. Secondly I was just thinking about the past, nothing else." Haruka's voice was final, making sure not to continue on with that one subject.

"Haruka, about Morimoto-san, I'm very sorry for what happened, it's a big loss for the whole force, but I know it is especially for you. Once the briefing is done, every available police officer we have will be looking for whoever did this. You did talk to the detective on this case already am I correct?" Her voice was slight making sure Haruka would not blow up at her; she knew the kind of temper the blond had and wanted to avoid it at all cost.

"Of course I did, I want nothing more to be out there searching for those assholes, to give them a piece of my mind, to repay what they did to Tadashi!" The anger rose in her voice, she didn't want to keep it in, she wanted the whole world to hear, to make sure everyone knew her intentions.

"Haruka please calm down, before you go off on a rampage I need to talk to you about something." Haruka looked perplexed but let her boss continue. "You see Haruka, I don't want you patrolling all by yourself, I want to find a new partner for you first." Setsuna flinched knowing the harsh reaction she was going to get.

"What do you mean you don't want me patrolling by myself? I am a very capable officer of doing things all by myself. And I don't want a new partner, I do not want to have to replace Tadashi-san, no one will be able to replace him." Haruka's anger had reached the max it had all night. She just wanted to go home and be by herself.

"Haruka-san, I know I don't do this often but that is an order. I am making you take two weeks off with full pay. You need time to heel. You need time to pull yourself together. I don't want you going after these guys until you have had time to clear your head. By the time you come back I will have a new partner for you to work with, and please, just trust my judgment. We have known each other for how long now, as a friend and as a boss please trust me and know that I am doing only what is best for you." With pleading eyes Setsuna looked towards Haruka hoping her friend would agree to her terms.

"Fine, but please note I am only doing this for you and when I do get back don't expect me to be instant buddies with my new partner. By the way, when will Tadashi-san's funeral be held?" Haruka looked saddened at the prospect of having to go.

"Two days from now at the 'Zoshigaya Reien', at two o'clock in the afternoon." With that Haruka picked herself out of her chair and stormed out of the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I hope you all enjoyed that, I know I did. For all those who don't know 'Reien' is the Japanese word for cemetery. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon. Please review –Proz-Milo


	4. Chapter 4

Yayyy!!! I'm on a roll. Anyways hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said before I know I haven't updated in a while, but like I promised I would continue to add more chapters more frequently. Hopefully a lot of you agree but I feel since I am a few years older (:'( I'm not a teenager anymore, I'm a young adult....lol), I feel more confident in my writing so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Like I have said before I do not own any characters, except the one's I made up in my disturbed little mind :) That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the fuck......?" Haruka swore to herself and clutched her head in agony. Looking to her right she saw her dog. "Remind me to never do that again.........or maybe just in moderation." She said groaning, wanting her head to go away.

Haruka woke up the next morning feeling like shit. She had went out for most of the night and drank like there was no tomorrow; for almost 5 hours straight, not missing a beat when it came to consuming the massive amounts of whiskey.

'What time is it.....?' She thought looking over at the clock above her television in her bedroom. It was three in the afternoon.

'At least there's still a day left before the funeral.' Haruka knew that she was in no state right now to leave her apartment and do anything involving any type of movement or looking at any bright light.

She didn't want to remember the night before last. After leaving Setsuna's office she had went home. Not knowing how to feel or how to think at that moment, all she could do was curl up on the couch and cry. Her dog had tried to come and comfort his master, but to no avail, Haruka still stayed in the exact same ball for two hours.

The crying had come to be so overwhelming that it wore her out to no extent. It was around two in the afternoon and the blond realized she hadn't had any sleep for almost twenty-four hours. Just the thought of that time being so long ago, she just wanted to go back and to do everything different. She wanted to go to work with Tadashi and do the shift all over again. She wanted to tell him to forget about pulling over the van, to not worry about such a trivial traffic violation. She felt like everything was her fault. She should have protected him better; she should have been the one to die.........

Just then a mental picture of a very stern Tadashi pooped into her head. She knew the last thing Tadashi would have wanted was for her to think like that. He wouldn't have wanted her to mourn his death and act like an idiot. He would have wanted her to celebrate the time they had together. She knew he would say that he was going to retire soon anyway and that she had her whole life ahead of her; it's what he would have wanted.

The thoughts were coming to be too much. Everything swirled in her head, her head pounded with every passing second. It came to the point where everything came to be so much that she passed out on her couch.

Opening her eyes it was almost ten-thirty at night. 'I can't stay here like this.' That's when she decided to go out and drink to her hearts content. 'Maybe that will make the pain go away.' Without a second thought she had went and had a hot shower and left to go to the bar.

Thinking back to last night, all that drinking definitely didn't make the pain go away, it just added on extra unnecessary pain. Slowly getting up from her bed she slowly walked out to her bathroom and headed straight for the medicine cabinet. Everything around was blurry, not being able to concentrate on anything was becoming a pain in her ass. Popping open the cabinet, she grabbed out the aspirin bottle, or at least she was pretty sure it was the aspirin bottle and took a couple out. Closing the bottle back up, she put it back in. Taking the glass on the counter to her left she filled it with the tap water and popped the aspirin she had in hand.

Closing the cabinet back up, she turned the cold water on and splashed a good few handfuls of the rushing liquid onto her face. Feeling a little more refreshed she dried her face and put the towel back on the door hook. Finally being able to concentrate, she took a glance in the cabinet mirror, only to be horrified by the reflection looking back at her. 'I feel like shit, and man do I ever look like shit.' Thinking it might be best for her and her body she decided to have a _really_ hot bath.

After about half an hour of soaking her muscles, she got out and patted herself dry. As if right on cue, her stomach made a loud gurgling sound. Thinking it was about time for dinner she quickly through on a pair of boxers and an undershirt and headed to the kitchen.

Not wanting to put much effort forth Haruka grabbed into her fridge and pulled out some left over noodles and sushi. "And I guess you're probably hungry as well?" Turning to Riyou, the dog looked like it was about to maul someone unless he got food. Turning to one of the cupboards Haruka opened it and grabbed out a can of dog food. Soon enough the food was in the dogs dish down on the floor and Riyou's face was immediately there to devour every little bit.

Heading out to the living room she plopped herself down on the couch, picked up the remote, turned on the T.V and started to eat her food. 'Maybe T.V will help me get my mind off of things.' Flipping through random channels, she stopped when she saw a familiar picture. There she saw a picture of the police station where she worked, so she turned up the volume to the T.V and found out she was listening to a news report.

"Tomorrow a funeral will be held for Tsukino Tadashi-Sama, a highly noted and very respectable police officer who died the other day from gunshot wounds. The suspects, still being sought.........................." Haruka's mind went blank; she didn't want to hear any more of it. The more the reporter talked, the more the anger welled up in Haruka. Before she knew it a loud crash filled the room. Snapping out of her trance she noticed that she had thrown the remote at the T.V in anger, but missed and ended up hitting the vase above the T.V, knocking it over and making it crash to the ground.

"Fuck............" That's the last thing she wanted to do, clean up a vase. Putting her food down on the table she picked herself up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab a broom and dust pan. Heading back to the living room she knelt down where the vase had fallen on the floor. Sweeping up the pieces of glass off the ground, she made sure to get every little piece that she could see. Finally satisfied she went to go back to the kitchen. With the next step that she took pain filled the bottom of her right foot.

"What the..........." groaning very loudly she sat herself on the ground and picked up her right foot and looked at the bottom, wearing to herself. There plain as day was a lot of blood and a long narrow piece of glass sticking out her foot. 'Tonight is not my night.' Rolling her eyes she picked up herself off the ground. Hopping her way on her left foot to the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of whiskey or what she thought would be the best 'pain medicine' and then made her way to the bathroom.

Opening the cupboard below the sink she took out the first aid kit and then sat herself on the side of the bathtub. Turning on the water she rinsed her foot off a bit. Taking the alcohol she poured some on her foot to disinfect it, only seconds later taking a swig of it to help with the pain in her foot. Pulling out tweezers from the kit she slowly took a hold of the glass and pulled out the glass as quickly as possible. With a horrible scream, she grimaced at her foot. Pouring more alcohol over her wound she grabbed a clean wash cloth and pressed it down on her foot. Thinking that was good enough the blond put some antiseptic ointment on her foot and bandaged it up with a roll of gauze.

'I just need to go to bed.' Turning her head towards her dog, "But first let's take you out to the bathroom so you don't go all over the place." The blond picked herself up and started to put everything away, putting a bit of pressure on her right foot as she walked trying to get use to the pain. It was becoming almost unbearable, so she grabbed a couple more aspirin from the bathroom and made her way to the front door with a dog leash.

After about ten minutes of taking the dog out and trying to fight through the pain, the blond limped her way back into bed. She could only think as to what tomorrow was going to be like. With a few blinks of the eye she slowly faded to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was only an hour before she had to leave for the cemetery. She sat on the side of her bed, head in her hands and police uniform lying beside her. Taking a deep inhale she picked herself up and started to get dressed. Taking one last look in the mirror she grabbed her wallet and her keys and headed out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting in her car she watched as people poured into the cemetery, policeman and civilians alike. Thinking she should probably get out of her car, she opened her door and picked herself out. Walking towards the long concession of people she noticed Tadashi-San's wife, son and daughter. She had met them several times and they had become like a second family to her. She felt so sorry for them, thinking about the pain she was going through, she could only imagine that they must be going through hell and back right now.

She carefully approached them, bowing when she arrived, "Ikuko-san, Shingo-san, Usagi-san, I am very sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do, please ask."

"You are very sweet Haruka-San," Ikuko stated with tears in her eyes, "But we'll get through this. Just promise me that you'll still stop by and visit. Also let me make you your favourite dinner for you, I know how much you love my cooking. It would be so lonely without you."

"Hai, it would be my pleasure." With a quick smile she excused herself. Noticing Setsuna, she walked towards her as the ceremony began.

"Thank you all for coming. We are gathered here today to celebrate the passing of.................." Blanking out every once and a while Haruka didn't feel like listening to the incessant ramblings of the priest when he hardly knew about the person he was talking about. Glancing around she noticed about half the police force was there, surprised that most were able to make it.

Snapping back into reality Haruka noticed that the ceremony was almost over. The casket was being lowered into the ground and scoops of the earth were being tossed on top. Right then the tears could not be held back, knowing that her former partner was being sent six feet under. Then the priest continued;

"The lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures: He leads me beside the still waters. He restores my soul: He leads me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou prepare a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou anoint my head with oil; my cup runneths over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever. Amen"

A solemn "Amen" filled the grave yard and people began to clear out. The tears were burning even more she rushed as quickly as she could towards her car.

"Haruka, wait" She heard Setsuna's voice and as if she was at work obeyed immediately and stood still right in her tracks.

"Haruka, look at me" The green haired woman pleaded with the young blond. Turning around Haruka could see the piecing green eyes of her friend through the tears.

"How are you feeling?" Setsuna asked concerned looking at the woman breaking down in front of her.

"How do you think I feel?!" Tears started to stream down her face even more. "I feel like my heart and my head are being crushed all at the same time. I can't sleep anymore without seeing his face in my head or what happened that night. Please just leave me alone, I need the time by myself, so if you will excuse me."

With that Haruka rushed towards her car, hopped in and sped off towards her place, not wanting to interact with anyone for the next week and a half.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you all enjoyed that. I will continue to post more chapters when I can, usually about once a week. Anyways Review please :) Proz-Milo


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!! Here's chapter five just like I promised, hope you enjoy. The first part takes place about a week later, while the other part starts off one day before Haruka has to go back to work. Just to let everyone know if something is in _Italics _that means that it is either a action or someone remembering about the past.

**Disclaimer:** Once again characters are not mine, just the one's I created. Naoko Takeuchi is the one who gets paid for this kind of stuff.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Knock knock knock_

The noise could be heard loudly in the office.

"Come in." The booming voice of Setsuna Meioh came through the door, waiting for the person who knocked to enter.

"Meioh-sama" The nervous young male entered the office of the police chief, looking for her to continue.

"Hai." Setsuna's eyes narrowed wondering what the young police officer wanted.

"There is a Keioh Michiru-san here to see you" With that Setsuna's mood settled and a smile spread across her lips.

"Ahh, yes, I have been waiting to see her, send her in please." With that the young man exited the office with the door wide open only for a couple of seconds later to hear a small tapping on her already open door.

"Meioh Setsuna-sama" The woman opened the door slightly waiting for a response from the other.

"Yes, please, come in." With that Setsuna made her way around the desk to greet her guest. "Keioh Michiru-san, I presume. It's a pleasure to meet you." Holding out her hand, she waited for the other woman to take hers.

Grabbing a hold of the hand Michiru shook it firmly. "Thank you for having me here. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Michiru smiled wildly at her new boss.

"Please have a seat." Directing Michiru to a seat, Setsuna went back around her desk to sit in her own chair. Opening up a file on her desk that was in front of her she flipped through a few papers looking back up at Michiru.

"So you came her all the way from the Kyoto police department? How did you like it there?" Setsuna looked the woman up and down, trying to sense the young police officer's actions.

"Hai, it was great. I got along with a lot of people there but I was just in a mood for a bit of a change. That's when my commanding officer told me about the job position opening here." Michiru answered calmly and clearly at her superior's question, not wanting to make a bad first impression.

"Well you definitely will get a bit of something different working here." Setsuna smiled down at the other woman, impressed by her confidence that she already seemed to be showing. "So how long have you been a police officer?"

"Three years. I had went to school for it and was immediately hired upon graduation. It's been a very interesting first three years, but I am hoping to get a lot more experience as time goes on." Smiling, she assumed that was a good enough of an answer for her.

"Well everything seems to be all in order, welcome to the Tokyo police department."

"Thank you. I appreciate this very much and I won't let you down. So what exactly what will I be doing?" Michiru asked inquisitively.

"That's the next part I was going to talk to you about. I am going to be setting you up with one of my best officer's, you will become patrol partners." Setsuna explained to the younger woman.

"Sounds great, I'm sure it'll be fun." Michiru's smile slowly disappeared when she noticed the stern look on the other woman's face. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" A bit or worry entering her voice.

"No, no, don't get me wrong I just need to talk to you about your partner for a bit." Setsuna assured her, not wanting to scare her away. "You're partner's name is Tenoh Haruka-san, she's been on the police force for the last six years of her life, five of those with her former partner. So I am going to get this right out in the clear, don't mind if she does not warm up to you right away. She's just lost a very strong bond and she is also a very independent person."

"What happened to her last partner?" Michiru asked genially concerned.

"Did you hear about the police officer being murdered in Tokyo about a couple of weeks back?" Setsuna patiently waited for a response.

"Yeah, of course; I don' think a single cop in Japan didn't know about that."

"Well, that used to be Haruka-san's former partner." Setsuna said gloomily, feeling so sorry for her friend and noticing the look of astonishment on the other woman's face.

"I could never imagine going through something like that, that's got to be so tough on her. If you don't mind me asking why won't you let Tenoh-san work by herself, considering from what you have said she seems to be a pretty independent person." Michiru asked not wanting to give her boss the wrong impression.

"Well, she would like to, but as her friend I'm not letting her go off by herself. Do you remember me telling you that she has been with the force for six years, while only having a partner for the last five?" Setsuna noticed Michiru nodding so she continued. "Well almost a year into her policing duty she received a call about a break and enter so she had went to investigate. Since she was there all by herself and no back-up would be by for another ten minutes, she decided to go scope things out. She had found the person who was breaking in a tried to arrest them, but the moment she went to put cuffs on the guy he somehow managed to break free from her, grab into his pocket, where a pocket knife was stashed and cut Haruka-san almost down the full length of her bicep before plunging the knife into her shoulder blade." Sentsuna finished her story, not leaving out any aspects as to what happened.

"Oh my, was she alright after that?" Michiru looked concerned about the well being of her new partner.

"Yes and no." Setsuna stated, noticing the confused look on Michiru's face. "Well you see, she recovered fine, in a couple of months actually, with the help of rest and a physical therapist to help rebuild the muscle that was damaged. It actually drove her to go to the gym more to strengthen herself so something like that would never happen again. The problem was, that's when I paired her up with another officer. She was pissed at me for the longest of time, saying all the time that she could 'handle herself' and that she didn't need a 'babysitter.' But over time she got to know the guy and he became like a second father to her. I remember the day specifically when she told me that she was thankful for what I did." Setsuna chuckled out loud, not forgetting any bit of the memory. "To this day I still don't let her down about it."

"Anyways, that's a long time ago, but you will be meeting Haruka-san tomorrow. Just come in a couple of hours before your shift and I will introduce the two of you." Setsuna smiled and walked back around her desk leading Michiru to the door. "Now if you don't mind I would like to show you around the satation."

"That sounds great, lead the way." With one last glance at the office Michiru followed the older woman out the door. She was hoping that tomorrow would go smoothly and that her first shift would turn out to be more enjoyable then what Setsuna was making it out to be.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The week and a half had flown by for Haruka. In the time frame she had only received one phone call, from Setsuna, reluctantly picking it up knowing the other woman would probably drive to her place and give her shit for not answering.

"_What do you want Setsuna?" Haruka asked annoyed that she would disturb her during her time off._

"_Well is that any way to speak to your boss." Setsuna mocked through the phone, laughing a little._

"_Well when that boss happens to be a friend, then yes, I feel I have every right to." Haruka smiled to herself. She stopped for a second, smiling, that's something she hadn't done since that night. "Anyways what did you want?"_

"_Just to inform you that the night you come back into work could you please come in a couple of hours early so you can meet the new partner that I have set up for you." Setsuna knew the response she was going to get next and didn't expect any different from her blond, stubborn friend._

"_So you expect me to come in a couple of hours early before my shift starts, so you can introduce me to someone I am not going to get along with, someone that I don't want to work with because I have reminded you time and time again that I can do this by myself; I am a lot stronger and a lot more experienced then before; and someone who will probably just get in the way of doing my job and ask me annoying personal question that I obviously don't want to answer. Have I got that down to a tee?" Haruka asked her friend, sounding a bit irritated._

"_Yeah...basically." Setsuna seemed absolutely amused by her own response._

"_Well then, I guess I will see you a bit before I have to start my shift; and Setsuna pray to Kami that you found someone who knows what they're doing."_

_With that Haruka hung up the phone and lied back down on her couch, trying to relax by rubbing the temples on her head. 'How do I get myself into these situations?' _

Remembering back to the phone call Haruka was dreading having to go back to work tomorrow. She knew she could do the job by herself. Even Setsuna knew she could. Sighing Haruka looked down at her right arm seeing a bit of the scar the came from beneath her t-shirt. She knew that it was just Setsuna's way of being over-protective. Everyone who had got close to her was always very protective; wanting to make sure nothing ever happened while they were around.

Looking at the clock it was eleven at night. 'Well I guess I should try to stay up through the night so I can sleep tomorrow and stay awake during my shift through the night'. Picking up the remote Haruka turned on the T.V and started to surf through the channels.

'Infomercial, infomercial, infomercial, and guess what another infomercial.' All Haruka could do continually was turn to different channels that sold crappy products by overly preppy people. Getting annoyed she turned off the T.V and decided to read through a racing magazine she had picked up earlier. 'This is going to be a long night.' With a sigh she continued to read and tried her hardest to stay up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Haruka had gone to bed around four in the morning and was up by two in the afternoon, plenty enough time to shower, relax and eat before her shift. Riyou looked up towards his master from his dog bed and walked over to a tired Haruka just getting out of bed, trying to make her pet him. "Unfortunately I think you've gotten a little use to me being home all the time, but you're going to have to suffer without me again for at least ten hours out of the day." With an apologetic smile towards the dog, she rubbed his body down and got up to start getting ready.

It was almost seven-thirty at night so Haruka decided to gather all her stuff together and head out. Pulling out of the parking garage Haruka sped down the streets of Tokyo towards her destination. Finally arriving only fifteen minutes later, Haruka took her duffle bag out of the trunk, through it over her shoulder and headed towards the station and to Setsuna's office.

Once arriving to her destination she heard talking from the other side of the door. Knocking she waited for a response, instead Setsuna had greeted the blond at the door with an unusually huge smile.

"Good Evening Haruka-san, just on time, how was your time off?" Setsuna didn't move from her spot and just waited for her friend to answer.

"Ummm, good I guess, can I come in?" Nodding towards her office and making it obvious that Setsuna hadn't budged since she answered the door.

Looking a little embarrassed, she walked back into her office, Haruka right behind her closing the door as she went in. Looking toward her right she saw an aqua-haired woman stand up and hold out her hand. Before she could question, Setsuna had spoke already.

"Haruka-san, please meet your new partner. This is Keioh Michiru-san."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ha ha! I am cruel sometimes. Just thought I would spice things up a bit a leave it at a mini cliff hanger. I wonder how they will react to each other; well I hope I do considering I'm writing the story. Anyways before I continue to ramble, please review! :) -Proz-milo


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. So here's chapter six for all those patient people. I know I left the last chapter as a bit of a cliff hanger, but I didn't want to leave you to long grasping at the edge of your seat. So please enjoy the next instalment.

**Disclaimer:** Once again only the characters I created are my own, everything else is the brain child of Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Haruka-san, please meet your new partner. This is Keioh Michiru-san."

Haruka looked at the smaller woman, grabbing her hand and shaking it in return. "Nice to meet you," Haruka said reluctantly, cold eyes staring back at her new partner.

Michiru could tell that what Setsuna had said the day before would become true more easily then she could ever imagine. Haruka did not seem the slightest bit interested in anything that they were doing at that moment, but she did have to admit her new partner was very........handsome. She was not at all what she had pictured. The woman was taller than her, with short sandy-blond hair, her facial features were chiselled and perfect. At the time she was wearing a baggy button-up shirt and a pair of khakis, but you could tell she was well built. If Setsuna had never told her earlier she would have mistaken Haruka for a man.

Setsuna had snapped the two of them out of their trances when she noticed that neither of them were doing anything. "If you two would like to sit down, then maybe you guys can get to know each other a little better." With a sigh Haruka took a seat in the empty chair in front of her, Michiru sitting back down in the chair she was already in.

Michiru started to talk, knowing that the blond beside her probably wasn't going to say anything. "So how old are you, where do you live?" Asking the first two simplest questions that she could think of, making sure not to get to personal right off the bat.

"I'm twenty-eight and I live at 'Tokyo Heights Condominiums' in the penthouse suite," saying it straight-forward and to the point. Before Michiru could continue Haruka stood up, surprising both the woman and began to speak, "I know I came here to get to know you better, no offense to you Keioh-San, but I would rather not have to do this right before my shift starts." Bowing towards both the woman she headed towards the door.

"Anyways I'm sure Meioh-sama has told you all the basics that you need to know about doing this job with me so I'll see you when our shift starts Keioh-san." With one last look she opened the door and headed out.

Both Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other with wide eyes, taken back a little from the actions that just transpired. "Don't let it bother you that much. Like I said before it's going to take a while for her to get use to you, but don't let it detour you from asking her more questions so you guys can get to know one another a bit better. Now if you would like you can go and get yourself ready, I have to run out for a second and do something quickly."

Both women left the office, Michiru headed off to the right, Setsuna to the left. After a while Setsuna found what she was looking for sitting in front of her. The blond was in the employee lounge staring blankly at the T.V.

"You know you could show a little more respect than that." Setsuna stated, a little annoyed at her friends sudden take-off from her office. Taking a seat beside her, she noticed that Haruka continued to stare at the T.V.

"Please Setsuna-sama; I really don't have time for this." Sounding annoyed more than ever towards the woman to her right.

"Well since you're sitting here and staring at a television, I'm assuming you have the time to listen to what I have to say." The anger welled in Setsuna's voice.

"Well if I have no other choice than to sit here and listen to you talk; what did you want to say?" Haruka was getting about as pissed as Setsuna was.

"When have I ever led you astray?" Setsuna asked with pleading eyes. After a few seconds Haruka still didn't say anything. "Haruka, answer me, when have I ever led you astray?"

"Never......." Haruka mumbled in a hushed voice, not wanting to admit it to her superior.

"Haruka when you speak to me, I expect you to look me in the eyes and answer the question. Now one more time and I hope you get it right, when have I ever led you astray?" More forcefulness and superiority was present in the older woman's voice.

"NEVER, okay are you happy, you have _never _led me astray." Looking in Setsuna's eyes straight on, not blinking once, her forcefulness was felt in the entire area, turning some heads as she spoke.

"Then you have to trust me on this Haruka. I know it has been difficult on you, but you know what, making my way up I have had my fair share of losses. Men and women who I have _led_ into something and they ended up dead, but you know what, all the bullshit that you go through in this job you learn not to take it out on other people, especially the ones you have to work with."

Setsuna's voice had made Haruka feel guiltier than ever. She knew she was talking about Keioh-san, but she just didn't want to get attached to someone again, only to probably have her dead in the end, it would just be too much pain.

"Now please if you would just give Keioh-san a chance. I know you don't want to, but it would be better for you." Setsuna's eyes met with Haruka's. She could never say 'no' to those eyes.

"Fine, but if I don't get along with her, or she ends up dead; that would be two partner's dead because of me; promise me that you will let me do things on my own accord." Haruka's commanding voice made Setsuna swallow a little ball of guilt in her throat.

"Fine, but you will not regret it, I promise." Setsuna looked down at the floor. She knew that she needed to give her friend some leniency from time to time.

"Thank you. Anyways, I have been meaning to ask you have you guys gotten any leads on those cowardly 'assholes'?" Haruka asked, anger starting to well back up in her voice.

"Unfortunately no, were still looking for their van and we do have a description of the one guy who got out and fired the shots, but it's almost like they disappeared off the face of the earth." Setsuna now felt guiltier than ever. "But don't worry, we have a lot of officer's out there looking and there have been enough in news reports and papers that someone has got spot them soon, one time or another. They'll screw up it's only a matter of time."

"I know you want revenge Haruka, but If you are the lucky one that does so happen to find them, please do not do anything that you may regret later, trust me you'll never be able to live it down."

"Trust you, I don't think I would have a care in the world if I found those bastards and somehow my finger accidently slipped over the trigger of my gun. I would be more than pleased in my life if I could be the one who could say that I did away with Tadashi's killers." Haruka's malice overtook her reasoning; all she wanted to do was to find them.

"Haruka, please...... please more than anything put your trust in me. First of all I would not like to see you go away to jail for murder, secondly wouldn't you rather see them rot in the jail system, let them die in the one place where it will be hell for them." Setsuna tried to put some sense back in her friends head.

"Well when it comes the time and I do happen to meet them, I guess we will leave it up to Kami to decide my path of what I do." Haruka stood up from the chair and stretched. "Now since we have been here for long enough I have to go get ready for work."

Setsuna watched as Haruka left the room and headed towards the women's locker room. Sighing she got up and headed back towards her office, not wanting to face the mounds of paper work that awaited her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Haruka entered the woman's locker room, it was fairly large and contained rows of locker's inside with benches in between each section to give them a place to sit when they got changed and there were showers at the far end with separate stalls for privacy. She headed straight for her locker, which was closer to the showers. Opening the combination lock she popped open her locker and put her duffle bag inside, and began to undress.

First her shirt came off leaving her still with an undershirt on. At that moment Michiru had walked past Haruka's locker and headed for her own. Haruka sighed; their lockers were right across from each other. She tensed up a little; she felt awkward having to change in front of her new partner. Not that she didn't mind changing in front of people, she just hardly knew the woman standing across from her.

Michiru had noticed Haruka immediately. Going towards her locker that Setsuna had picked out for her just the day before, she must have known where Haruka's locker was and put them in close proximities. "Hi." Was all Michiru was able to get out before she turned around and started to get changed.

"Hey." Was the only response that came back from the blond. She made sure to stay faced towards her locker, not wanting to see the other change. It's not like she was uncomfortable with the thought, she liked woman, a lot, but she was a gentleman at heart and she definitely wasn't going to be a pervert. She continued to undress and then put her full police uniform on.

The Blond finished changing first and headed out of the room, waiting just outside the door for her new partner. Miciru finished only minutes later and was right out there to meet up with Haruka.

"So where do we go from here." Michiru asked patiently, knowing Haruka would show the routine she went through every shift.

"This way, just follow me." Haruka began to walk with the shorter woman following closely behind her. "We just have to check-in and then grab the keys for the police vehicle." With that Haruka led Michiru into the check-in area, where they both punched in for their shifts and then they headed towards the garage.

"Hey Tenoh-san, how have you been?" A tall, balding man asked behind the counter at the garage where they picked up the keys from.

"Can't complain, and you, how's the wife?" Haruka asked making small talk as she filled out the papers to release the keys for a car.

"I'm not too bad, the wife same as always, complaining about the sweets that I eat." Laughing a little, he started patting his belly.

"Yeah, I think she's right, soon enough you won't be able to get to work." Haruka began to chuckle back.

Michiru stared amazed at her new partner; she definitely was surprised to how much the blond was actually talking..... and laughing. Hoping, she thought that maybe that was a good sign and maybe they would talk more with each other.

"So, Tenoh-san, who is that dashing young lady with you, hmmm?" The older man raised an eyebrow looking in the direction of Michiru.

"Tanaka-kun, stop being such a perve, but this is my new partner Kaioh Michiru-san. Kaioh-san this is Tanaka Atsuko-kun." Haruka introduced the two, Atsuko immediately held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tanaka-kun." Michiru grabbed the out-reached hand and shook it in return.

"Not at all, the pleasure is all mine." With that Atsuko let go of her hand and winked at her.

"Tanaka-kun, what did I tell you about being a perve." Haruka joked to the man across the counter.

"Well you are a pervert as well, don't try to deny it." Atsuko smiled wildly at the blond.

"Well yes, I can be a pervert when need be, but unlike you I am a gentleman." Haruka confidently stated.

"Touché." The man laughed out loud giving Haruka a pat on the shoulder. "Well have a good night you two, and here are your keys." With that Atsuko handed Haruka the car keys and continued on with some paper work he had to take care of.

"Shall we?" Haruka asked the younger woman, with a nod in return. Walking towards one of the cars, Haruka unlocked the doors, both women got in, started up the engine and Haruka drove out of the garage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey hope you enjoyed that chapter. Don't worry the next one will be a little more interesting, it'll actually set during Haruka and Michiru's first night of work together.

Anyways thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far, and if you haven't or you want to again, please review :) – Proz-milo


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, once again. Here's chapter seven. Like I said at the end of my last chapter this is going to take place during Haruka and Michiru's first night of work together. Anyways hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Once again only the ideas and characters that come from my head are mine, at least it belongs to the voice in my head. The rest belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Michiru sat in the passenger seat of the police car amazed at how fast the vehicle she was in was going. "So how long have you been driving for?" Michiru asked a little afraid yet amused at the driving skills her new partner.

"Ever since I was seventeen. I learned to drive at a young age, and let's just say I've always had a little need for speed." Haruka chuckled a little noticing how tense her passenger was. "It will take a while for you to get use to my driving, but don't worry I have never in all my time behind the wheel gotten into an accident."

"Well that's a relief, but do you think you could drive a little slower until I do get use to it." Michiru asked, looking like she was about to lose her dinner.

"Okay," Haruka replied slowing down a little, "But don't blame me if were ever in pursuit of anyone, because I drive like a maniac."

Once again to two sat in silence as they drove down the streets of Tokyo and all that could be heard were the voices of police banter over the radio. Haruka looked over to her right, noticing the smaller woman slightly unclench the passenger side door. 'Give Keioh-san a chance' Setsuna's voice rang through her ears, why did she always have to make her feel guilty. Inwardly she sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier tonight, it's just still a little hard on me."

Michiru was caught a little off guard by the blond's voice, was she actually apologizing. "It's alright; I can imagine that you're going through a lot right now."

Michiru decided that this moment would be the perfect opportunity to take Setsuna's advice about still trying to ask Haruka questions, even though she might not answer at first. She thought it would be a good way for them to get to know each other sooner than later and so they wouldn't have to share the awkward silence in the car each night like they were doing just then. She looked over to her partner; one thing was for sure though, she was very secretive about her life.

"So how long have Meioh-sama and yourself known each other."Michiru asked trying to make some small talk.

"For a while" Haruka's answer was blunt and straight to the point, but not really the answer Michiru was looking for.

"You could be a little clearer." Michiru asked trying to get more of an answer out of the blond.

"Well if you must know, when I started at the Tokyo Police Department, I was very wary about the job that was being placed before me. That's when I had met Setsuna-san. At the time she was only a police captain, but she taught me a lot and we became friends over time, so you could say we have been friends for over five years now." Haruka smiled a little, she knew that Setsuna had been a good friend to her over the years, probably one of her best friends.

"I didn't think the two of you had known each other for that long." Michiru thought of something else to ask and only one thing popped into her head. "So are you married or dating maybe." Michiru asked a little curious to see the blonds answer. She didn't know much about her partner, but there was one thing she knew for sure, the moment she had laid eyes on the blond she had a little crush on her. It was probably her mysteriousness and her rugged exterior that got to her. She suddenly snapped out of her trance when the blond began to answer, blushing a little at her thoughts.

"Neither" was the simple response, but she decided to elaborate. "As for dating, it's hard to find the right person let alone someone for me to date, that option comes too few and far between, and as it goes for marriage that probably won't be happening in my lifetime, not by choice though." Haruka smiled a little, she thought that would be a good enough of a response without totally giving her sexuality away to her new partner. She didn't know whether or not information like that would freak her out. It was true she would never marry, but like she said, not by choice, it would always be her dream, if she had found the right woman she would want to marry her, but thanks to the government that wasn't the most legal of actions.

"I see" Michiru's curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but ask, even though she already had a sneaking suspicion. "So you would like to have a boyfriend....... or maybe a girlfriend." Michiru blushed a little at the boldness of her question.

Haruka's eyes widened and nearly choked on her own saliva, did she really just ask me that? Coughing a little Haruka decided that if she really wanted to know, then she guessed she would let her know. "Yes I would like to be in a relationship, I'm not really getting any younger. As for a boyfriend, I don't think that will be happening any time soon. As for a girlfriend I guess I would prefer one of those, but carefully considering your question I'm assuming you already pegged me, am I correct? Haruka laughed a little looking to her right and flashing a wide smile at the girl.

Michiru immediately blushed a bright red, but thankfully it was night and the blond probably couldn't see. That smile was intoxicating, it made her that much more charming. "Well I guess you read me like a book, I hope you didn't mind me asking."

"Not at all, as long as you don't mind my preference" Haruka eyed the woman right beside her.

"Doesn't bother me a bit" Michiru stated. It was the truth something like that wouldn't matter at all to her, considering she had the same choice of lifestyle.

"Well that's a good sign, at least. So did you notice this little question and answering period is a little one-sided" Haruka asked.

"I never said that you couldn't ask me, I just decided to get the ball rolling since you were being the quiet one." Michiru seemed a little amused; she was surprised that the other woman was opening up to her, at least with the simple questions. She thought it would be harder than it looked, but she guessed Setsuna knew that Haruka would open up one time or another.

"Well in that case, are you married, dating, have a boyfriend or maybe a girlfriend." Haruka smiled at the last part, she could play hardball as well.

Michiru was about to answer when she noticed a flash of something pass in front of the police car. "What the hell was that?"

"That I believe was a car, going a little too fast, hold on." With that Haruka took off after the other car, turning on the sirens as she went. "Could you get a hold a dispatch for me?" Haruka asked the other woman, almost catching up to the other car.

"Dispatch this is car thirty-one." Michiru called out through the two-way, holding on to anything possible as the car swerved through the streets.

"Go ahead Car thirty-one." The female voice came through the other end.

"We are currently in pursuit of a speeding car going west bound on" Michiru had to stop for a second she had no idea what most of these streets were. "What street are we on?" she asked the blond quickly. "Around 210 Park Avenue" the blond got out swerving around another car finally making it up to the car they wanted. "We are going west bound on Park Avenue, near address 210." Michiru quickly responded to dispatch.

"Car thirty-one, are you still in pursuit?" The female voice came back over. At that point the car had finally slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road, with Haruka doing the same right behind.

"No, the car has pulled over, getting out now to speak to the driver." With that Michiru put the radio back up. "Copy that car thirty-one" the female voice came back over one last time.

"So it looks like there's two people in the car, I'll take the driver if you want to talk to the passenger." Haruka spoke up giving out orders to Michiru.

"Will do" With that both of the woman got out of the car, Haruka heading towards the driver's side and Michiru towards the passenger.

"Sir, can I see you driver's license and your proof of insurance." Haruka looked down at the young man; he couldn't have been older than twenty. The young man reached into his wallet and pulled out his license and went to his centre compartment and pulled out his insurance info. Taking both Haruka continued to talk, "The reason I pulled you over, if you haven't guessed already, was the fact that you were doing well over thirty kilometres the marked speed limit." Haruka took out her flashlight, turned it on and looked at the license in front of her, she was right he was nineteen. At the same time she used the flashlight to scan the back seat of the car to look around.

"I'm sorry officer, I didn't realize, it's just that we were trying to get home before curfew." The teenager pointed towards the woman sitting next to him.

"Well I'm sure your parents won't be too pleased when you come home late and with a speeding ticket. Just give me a second I have to take you license and enter it into the system, just to make sure you have no other prior warrants against you." Haruka stood up to her full height and looked over at Michiru, nodding for her to follow her back to the car. Haruka headed back towards the driver's side and sat down on the seat to punch in the license in her hand.

"Did you grab the woman's license?" Haruka asked looking straight up at Michiru who was standing just outside the driver's side door.

"Yeah, here you go." Michiru replied handing Haruka the other license. She was rather surprised by the blonds demeanour, you could tell she took her job very seriously.

"Well he doesn't seem to have any warrants, let's see about her." Punching in the woman's license the computer once again came up with nothing. "Nope, nothing" Haruka looked up towards Michiru's direction. "There is one thing though, I'm not sure if you noticed it, but I smelt a very faint smell of marijuana coming from the car." Haruka looked back at the car, making sure the two weren't doing anything suspicious.

"No it's not just you, I smelt it to. I just wanted to ask you before we did anything." Michiru looked over at the car as well.

"Dispatch this is car thirty-one." Haruka said clearly over the two-way.

"Go ahead car thirty-one" The female voice was once again heard in the car.

"The car we pulled over for speeding had a faint smell of marijuana coming from it, so we're going to do a quick search and see if we can come up with anything. Could you also please send a back-up car just in case?" Haruka's sat there and waited for a reply.

"Copy that, a back-up unit will be there immediately."

"Shall we, how about we take both of them and sit them down in front of the car, I'll search and then you can watch over them, make sure they don't run away." Haruka once again gave orders to the woman beside her.

"Sounds like a plan." Haruka and Michiru walked back to the car, Haruka immediately started talking to the teenage boy.

"Well both of your licenses' check out. I was just wondering if we could search your car. Once again it's just protocol." Haruka asked the teenager.

"No not at all." With that the boy and the girl got out of the car.

"Just go back to the police car with my partner and sit in front of the cruiser with your legs crossed stretched out in front of you." Michiru led both the teens back, and both sat down on the ground as ordered.

"Now before I begin the search, there isn't anything in the car that I should know about, maybe drugs, needles, or fire arms?" Haruka asked looking towards the two.

"No, there shouldn't be." The boy seemed a little more nervous as he answered.

Haruka began to search the car, first around the driver's seat and then the back seat right behind. Then after that she went over to the passenger side and checked up front, and then once again in the back. She swore she smelt pot, but couldn't find anything. She was about to give up when she noticed that behind the passenger seat there was a tear in the headrest that had been sewed up again. Not thinking twice about it she grabbed out a small pocket knife that she carried with her and opened the seam, 'jackpot.'

"Well what do we have here." Haruka's voice could be heard from the car all the way back to the cruiser. Grabbing into the cushion she pulled out six small baggies of marijuana and started to place them on top of the car. Picking up all the bags, she carried them back to where the others were and placed them down on the front hood of the police car.

"I thought you said you didn't have any drugs in the car." Haruka glared down at the two waiting for an answer.

"I don't know how those got there, I promise, I had no idea about it." The teenager began to beg and plead with Haruka.

"Well since you don't know where it came from, that means I'm going to have to arrest both of you." With that Haruka grabbed a hold of the boy and Michiru had a hold of the girl. Michiru had got the cuffs on the woman and was ready to search the woman looking for anything else on her. Haruka had got the cuffs on the guy and was about to search him when he took off, taking that split second chance when Haruka didn't have a hold of him.

"Fuck, I hate when they run. Keioh-san you stay here, I'll be back." With that Haruka ran after her suspect. He had decided to cut through a field that was nearby hoping to lose the officer. Haruka began to gain as quickly as possible.

"Stop!" Haruka yelled at the suspect. When she thought she had gotten close enough to the guy she had dove at the guy, taking him down into a pile of bushes. "I warned you, I told you to stop." Haruka struggled with the guy trying to get him off the ground, "but do you guys ever listen, no, instead I have to chase your slow asses down some alley way or through a field." The younger boy just stayed silent.

Haruka had made her way back to the car, a little dirty, but with the guy in hand. By then the back-up car had made its way to them and already had the girl in the back seat. "Can one of you two please take this jack-ass of my hands." Haruka spoke demandingly towards the officers.

"Yeah, no problem Tenoh-san" The taller of the two officers took a hold of the teenager and took him to the awaiting police car.

"Are you alright Tenoh-san" Michiru asked, amazed that she could run that fast, and also making sure that she didn't get hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you?" Haruka asked looking at the younger woman.

"That was exciting to say the least." Michiru looked amused at her partner who was still panting heavily.

"Well, welcome to Tokyo night life."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey, how did everyone like that? It was a little longer than usual, but a little more exciting to say at the very least. Anyways please review :) –Proz-milo


	8. Chapter 8

So here's chapter eight. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Anyways on goes the next chapter......

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do not own the characters, just my characters and my ideas, other than that they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was almost six in the morning as Haruka pulled back in to the garage of the police station. The rest of the night had been pretty busy, but not as exciting as their first stop, it was mainly minor traffic violations and a few drunk drivers.

Both women got out of the car, stretching, both looked tired from the night's events. The two headed back to the counter where Atsuko Tanaka was still working.

"Don't you ever go home Tanaka-san?" Haruka looked towards the older man handing him back the set of keys.

"Well I thought it would be my duty to make sure you didn't scare the young Keioh-san away after your first night together, especially with you driving skills." Atsuko laughed, looking at the annoyed face the blond was giving him.

"Hey, I'm the best driver this station has." Haruka joked back.

"Yes, but you still scare everyone away with it." Atsuko continued to laugh.

"Don't worry Tanaka-san, Tenoh-san didn't scare me away, it would take a lot for her to do that." Michiru laughed along with the older man.

"Well if you two want to team up on me then I'll take that as my cue to leave, see you around Tanaka-san." With that Haruka started to walk out of the garage and back into the building with Michiru following closely behind. Both woman clocked out and went to the locker room to change.

Once at their lockers Haruka began to talk to Michiru, backs faced to each other so they could change. "So we never got to finish our conversation last night." Haruka had just remembered they had never got the chance to ask Michiru any more questions for the rest of the night.

"Well I'm sure we have plenty of time to get to know each other during our shifts." Michiru was thrilled at the fact that the blond wanted to continue their conversation.

"Well if it continues to be like the night we just had, that would be very difficult to do so." Haruka laughed a little. Michiru wasn't all that bad, she was definitely good company to have around. Haruka stood up from the spot she had been sitting in and stretched. Michiru noticed the blond had finished changing but noticed she was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and had a towel hung over her shoulder.

"And where are you off to, I thought you'd want to go home and get some sleep." Michiru asked wondering where her partner was going.

"You have no idea how much I would love to just go home and sleep right now, but it's my routine that after every shift I go to the gym facilities that are kept in the station. I like to keep in shape, and as you probably noticed earlier tonight, I like to run." Haruka garbed her I-Pod from her locker and turned back around to Michiru.

"Do you mind if I come?" Michiru asked a little timidly. Yes, they had been talking more, but she didn't want to disturb Haruka or get in her way while she exercised. Also she wanted to try out the gym anyway and might as well do it while having a chance to talk to the blond officer.

"No, whatever's your prerogative." Haruka replied. "How about you get changed and just meet me there, you do know where it is right?"

"Yeah, Setsuna-sama showed me when I first arrived here, so I should be alright finding it" Michiru stated. As she watched the blond leave the locker room, she started to change over to her work out clothes.

Arriving to the gym about five minutes later, she had noticed that the blond had already started to run on the treadmill. Walking up beside her she noticed that she was listening to her I-Pod, so she tapped her on the shoulder to grab her attention.

Haruka rather surprised, looked down to see the smaller woman looking up at her. Taking out one of her head phones she began to talk between breaths, but continuing to run. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry about that." Michiru looked apologetic at the still running figure in front of her. "So you really do like running a lot, don't you?" Michiru chuckled at the other woman.

"It's the best thing for you, I started running ever since I was ten, but it's only been recently that I actually started to do some strength building exercises. So are you going to doing anything or just sit there like a stick in the mud?" The blond still continued to exercise as Michiru got on the treadmill beside her and began to run.

About half an hour later, Haruka tapped Michiru on the shoulder to ask her if she would like to spot her while she lifted weights.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Both woman slowed down their respective treadmills and got off and headed over to the weight lifting benches.

"So how much weight do you want on this?" Michiru asked pointing towards the weight bar.

"Sixty on each side" Haruka stated bluntly as she started to grab the proper amount of weights.

"One hundred and twenty pounds, are you crazy, isn't that a little excessive?" Michiru asked, she didn't want to see the blond strain herself.

"No, I am crazy, but not in that sense." Haruka joked back to Michiru. "Anyways, one hundred and twenty is me going some-what easy on myself."

Once they got the weights on, Haruka lied back down on the bench a lifted her arms up towards the weight bar. Lifting the bar from the holder she began to press the bar up and down above her chest.

Michiru was watching her partner and noticed as she lifted the bar up her t-shirt sleeves came down to her shoulder and reviled the scar that went down her arm. Michiru grimaced a little at the sight of it, it was large and it looked painful.

"Haruka can I ask you something a little more personal?"

"Depends on what you want to ask me" Haruka panted a couple more times between each rep.

"Does it still hurt?" Michiru looked down towards Haruka's right arm.

Haruka put the bar back up on its holder and sat up on the bench. Grabbing her towel she wiped off her face and looked up at Michiru. "So Setsuna told you about that?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind me asking." Michiru sat down beside the blond on the bench.

"No not at all and as for this," Haruka pointed up towards her right arm, "it doesn't hurt like it use to, but it is a little jarring to see it on me every day." Haruka lifted up her sleeve to show Michiru.

Michiru was caught a little off guard. The scar was a thick line going down her bicep and she noticed the large oval shaped scar closer to her shoulder blade. Before she knew what she was doing she had her fingers on Haruka's arm and was tracing the path of the scar.

Haruka tensed up a little, unnoticed by Michiru though. She didn't expect her partner to be so bold. She could hardly concentrate, Michiru's touch just felt so.........right. Her fingers were soft and felt good against the roughness of her scar. Before she knew what was happening Michiru's face was only inches from hers. Clearing her throat, Haruka looked down to the floor with a bright splash of red on her face.

"So, we never got to finish our conversation from earlier." Haruka decided to change the subject before she did something incredibly stupid. 'You've only known her for less than a day, you baka' she thought to herself.

"No we didn't, so what was that question you asked me before?" Michiru smiled. She was a little embarresed by the actions that took place just seconds ago but she still wanted to tease the blond a little.

"Well I was just wondering if you were married or dating anyone." Haruka looked back up at Michiru.

"No neither of those" Michiru looked at the woman before her. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"I see, so would you like to have a boyfriend?" Haruka let off the last part, she didn't feel as bold as she did before and felt that Michiru would never be the type to want a girlfriend.

"No I don't think I would, but I...." Before Michiru could continue someone had cut her off and noticed that they were talking to Haruka. Two guys and a girl had walked up towards the two all wearing their gym equipment.

"Hey Tenoh-san, what's up with you?" The taller man asked?

"Nothing much, so what do you losers want?" Haruka looked towards the three laughing.

"Now who says that we want something, really Tenoh, you think so harshly of us. Also where are you manners, no introductions?" The man looked over to Michiru with a large smile on his face.

"Everyone one this is Keioh Michiru-san, Michiru-san this is Chiba Mamoru-san, the biggest ass in the world, to his right that's Kino Makoto-san, she's one of the best cooks out there and lastly there's Yamamoto Hiroshi-san, he's a little too cocky for his own good." Haruka finished the introductions and got back on subject. "So what did you guys want?"

"We were just wondering whether or not you would like to have a poker night this Friday with us." Mamoru looked down at the blond and noticed a suspicious look on it.

"Well that sounds nice, but how are we going to have a poker night when your wives would never allow you to have a poker night at their houses" Haruka pointed towards Mamoru and Hiroshi at the same time, "and Makoto-san we definitely would never be able to fit into your apartment, so how exactly are we going to do this?"

"Well that's why we were hoping to have it in your penthouse." Mamoru spoke up with a little smile across his face.

"Of course there's always a catch." Haruka laughed at the three. "I guess we could, do you mind if I invite a couple more people?" Haruka asked.

"No go ahead, but that's not all, we'll also supply the food." Makoto was now the one to speak.

"Well that's good, but let me guess I have to provide the booze?" Haruka looked up at all three of them.

"Well it would only be fair. We'll see you Friday night then." With that the three took off to the opposite side of the gym.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Haruka looked down to the ground and smiled a little. "So do you want to come?" Haruka looked back up towards Michiru, who looked extremely shocked.

"No it's okay, I don't want to interrupt, plus I don't really know how to play poker." Michiru looked down on the ground, she regretted her answer a bit, but she really didn't want to get in the way of Haruka and some of her friends.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun. Plus it gives you the chance to meet some other cops besides me. As for the poker, I'll teach you, it comes pretty easily. I'm not taking no for an answer." Haruka looked over at Michiru with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll come." Michiru blushed a little; those eyes were so adorable she just couldn't say no.

"So how about we go and shower up so we can get some well needed sleep, because I am about to crash to the ground right now." Standing up Haruka stretched and yawned with Michiru following suit right behind her. "You go ahead; I just have to make a quick phone call, alright."

"Alright" With that Michiru walked off towards the locker room to shower.

Pulling out her phone Haruka quickly dialled a phone number. After a couple of rings the person on the other side picked up.

"Moshi Moshi." A groggy voice answered rather annoyed.

"Hey Setsuna-san, what cha doin'?" Haruka asked innocently.

"Haruka, do you have any idea what time in the morning it is? I am trying to sleep." Setsuna yelled at the blond woman.

"Sorry Sets, I was just wondering what you were doing Friday night?" Haruka asked.

"Sleeping, like what I should be doing right now." Setsuna let out a large sigh.

"Well I'm having a poker night and was wondering if you would like to come?" Haruka sweetened her voice, trying to convince Setsuna to come."

"Explain to me why I should come." Setsuna asked.

"Cause you love me and you need to loosen up once in a while, plus there will be liquor." Haruka knew that would draw her in.

"Fine, I'll come, now let me go back to bed." With that Setsuna hung up the phone. Hanging up her own phone, Haruka then headed towards the locker room. By the time she got in, Michiru had already showered and was changed, putting her stuff together.

"So you're heading out now?" Haruka asked popping open her locker.

"Yeah, I guess I will see you tonight." Michiru picked up her stuff and headed a bit towards Haruka. "By the way we haven't been able to finish out conversation at all; it's starting to get a little annoying." Michiru leaned up against a locker.

"Quite, I know the last thing you said is that you didn't want a boyfriend, so what you just want to stay single for the rest of your life?" Haruka asked as she eyed Michiru up and down.

Michiru leaned in a little closer to Haruka's ear and whispered. "No, but I would like to have a girlfriend." With that Michiru walked out of the locker room leaving a stunned Haruka staring at the woman leaving before her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to skip to the Friday night of the poker party. But anyway please review :) –Proz-milo


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, chapter nine to the rescue! Like I said at the end of my last chapter this is going to skip to the night of the poker party, but actually it's going to be split into two different parts. The first part will be just before and the second part will be the actual party. Also just to let everyone know, I am no longer unemployed, so I will still try to write as much as I can between shifts so that I don't fall behind.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings in my head are mine. Everything else belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the week had went by without any more awkward incidents, but there still wasn't enough time for the two to talk as the week was pretty busy. There was one thing though that kept on playing over and over in Haruka's head, the fact that her new partner was gay as well. She definitely had to admit it, she definitely was very good looking. She wasn't sure how, but over the week somehow Michiru became sexier with each passing day.

Finally Friday morning came, to the relief of the blond. She had finished her exercise, to which Michiru had become a good work out partner for her, and then the two said their good-byes until they would see each other later that night.

After she exited the station the blond headed home. Opening the door, Riyou immediately jumped up on her trying to lick her face. Finally calming the dog down, she took him out to the bathroom so she could quickly run upstairs and get a lot of sleep before the night came.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_So what should I do to you now?" The voice sounded familiar it definitely was a woman, but trying to open her eyes the blond found she was blindfolded. Not only that from what she could feel, or actually not feel, she was naked, on her bed as far as she could tell. Trying to remove her blindfold the clinking of handcuffs could be heard._

"_Do you think you could really escape?" She felt a slender body climb a top hers and a pair of fingers run their way down the centre of her torso. The feeling made her whole body shiver, she liked it and she wanted more. Her hips bucked forward asking the other to continue._

"_Not just yet" The voice spoke again quietly before her soft lips made contact with the blonds' neck. A soft moan escaped her lips. She then felt the other's fingers slide the blind fold off her face filling her eyes with the light from the bedroom. Not being able to concentrate on anything yet, the blond blinked a few times so she could get use to her surroundings._

_Looking up her eyes widened with surprise. Before her a certain aqua hair beauty came down on top of her and kissed her passionately on the lips._

'What the hell!' The blond sat up in bed with sweat beading down her face. 'It was just a dream, just one giant really arousing dream.' Lying back down, her thoughts went back to the dream, sighing deeply. She couldn't help her attraction to the other woman, especially in her dreams. It was a relief though; it was a break from the nightmares she had been having since the night Tadashi died.

But could she really do it, could she really have a relationship with the person she has to work with almost every day. She had to admit she would like to, but so many conflicts ran through her head. The 'what if's' ran through her mind one after another. What if it would affect their professional relationship at work? What if they broke up, that would just make everything that much more awkward. What if Michiru didn't even want to have a relationship with her? You never know, maybe she wasn't attracted to her. She did keep to herself a lot and didn't like to let people in easily, maybe that would just push her away. She never really did like to open up to people with her emotions and with her past, but with Michiru she felt like she could open up to her without a problem. The past week had really done a number on her and definitely changed the way she had felt about the aqua-haired woman.

She finally looked over at the clock; it was four in the afternoon. It was just enough time to go shopping for some alcohol and then to shower and get her place ready for tonight. She still couldn't help it though, Michiru kept on plaguing her mind; she needed to talk to someone. Picking up her cell phone on the side table, she dialled the familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Moshi Moshi" Setsuna's gentle voice answered the phone.

"Hey Sets, what are you up to." Haruka asked.

"Okay, what's up, because you never call me that, so something definitely has to be up?" Setsuna's voice sounded amused yet worried with her friend.

"Nothing, really nothing" Haruka lied, but she didn't want to talk about it on the phone. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over early so you can come to the liquor store with me."

"Okay, whatever you say, but I know there's something up, and I'm not dropping it when I get over there. Just give me about half an hour so I can get ready. I'll see you in a bit." With that Setsuna hung up the phone to go get ready.

Haruka put the phone back down and dragged herself out of bed. She decided to just throw something on and take her dog out, leaving her time to just sit on her couch and watch some T.V.

Not too long after Haruka heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Well don't we look fancy?" Haruka teased the green haired woman. It wasn't often she got to see Setsuna out of work, let alone in normal clothes.

"Well unlike you I like to look good when I go out and not just look like a slob." Setsuna gave a stern look at the blond.

"Well I just threw something on; I'm going to get ready after, but unlike you I can throw something on and look sexy." Haruka winked at the other woman's frustration. "So are we going or not?"

"After you" Setsuna let Haruka walk out and close the door behind her. Taking the elevator to the parking garage, they finally made their way down. "So your car or mine" Setsuna asked.

"Mine, you drive to slow." Haruka laughed as they headed for her car.

Driving down the roads of Tokyo, Haruka was racing through the streets trying to get to her destination. "So now that I have some time alone with you, what's wrong?" Setsuna looked at the crunched face of the blond and knew she was trying to concentrate at driving, but also concentrate on her thoughts at the same time.

"I don't know, I currently hate you at the moment." Haruka frowned a little. She didn't know what to say.

"You hate me" Setsuna looked confused "and how did that happen, what did I do wrong?"

"These partners you keep on setting me up with, you have a sixth sense of who I should work with don't you?" Haruka asked.

"So things are going well between Michiru-san and yourself?" Setsuna looked back to the woman before her.

"A little too well" Haruka stated, finally reaching the store and finding a parking place so the two could get out.

"What do you mean by that?" Setsuna asked climbing out the passenger side door.

With a great sigh, she knew she had to tell someone, and why not her best friend. "I think I'm attracted to her." Haruka continued to walk into the store but noticed Setsuna was not beside her. Looking back she saw the green haired woman, bent over and from what she could tell, she was laughing. Walking back she looked back down at the woman disapprovingly. "Well thanks Sets, the next time I have something important to talk about I will make sure I talk to my dog instead of you."

"Please Haruka" Setsuna chuckled a little more, than composed herself and began to walk again beside the other woman. "Don't get me wrong, I just wasn't expecting to hear that, I was just a little shocked. You do have to apologize to me though; I told you I wouldn't lead you astray"

"Oh fuck you" The blond laughed a little at her friend "There is no way I am apologizing."

"Well suit yourself then, but every time I see you I am going to have to say 'I told you so'" Setsuna picked up a bottle to her right and continued to talk. "Well first things first, does she know, and also so you don't get your hopes up is she even gay?" Setsuna now looked more serious than ever, she didn't want to see her friend hurt again. She had known of other relationships the blond had, and knew that they didn't work out that well for her.

"No she doesn't know, and yes she is." A blush creped over the blonds' face at the thought of a certain aqua-haired woman, her expression didn't go unnoticed by Setsuna.

"Well I haven't seen a look like that...... ever, I believe. You must be really smitten with her. Why don't you just take the leap and go for it" Setsuna smiled at her friend.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" Haruka said frantically. "I could never do that, that's my issue, what if things don't go as planned. Like what about work, we'd still have to stay professional and what if we broke up, that would just be awkward, and what if......"

"Haruka get a hold of yourself" Setsuna shook the blond with all her might. "One, I'm sure if you two were in a relationship you could still be fully professional at work, you're too much of a workaholic. Two, if you guys did break up, then I could easily switch your departments if you would like, mind you there is always the possibility that you two could still be friends and get along fine at work. Lastly, where's the Tenoh I know, not afraid to flash that smile and grab the attention of any woman you wanted to be with and I'm sure if you really wanted to just flash that smile in Michiru's direction and I'm sure she'll melt." Setsuna looked back at her friend and noticed that same smile creep across her face. "Now that's what I like to see."

"Thanks Sets" Haruka put an arm around the other woman and gave her a little squeeze "I can always count on you can't I?"

"Always, do you feel better now?" The green haired woman asked.

"Very much so, you've given me a new perspective on things, I think I may take your advice." Haruka walked towards the cash with several bottles of alcohol. Paying for them she grabbed some of the bottles off the counter with Setsuna grabbing the rest.

"Well if you two end up doing anything tonight, please don't let me see it; too many disturbing images come to mind. I don't know, but for some reason the whole naked best friend thing just doesn't turn me on." Setsuna laughed at her comment and noticed the blond joined in.

"Well don't think that I'm that perverted. We've only known each other for a week; do you really expect us to do anything?" Haruka asked still laughing a little.

"Well you never know, you did fall in love with her that fast, who knows what's next?"

"Love, I never said I was in love with her." Haruka stated wide eyed.

"No you didn't but I can tell just by the way you look and talk about her. Trust me on this kind of thing I'm an expert" Setsuna winked at the blond on their drive back to the apartment.

"So you are saying I should trust a forty-two year old, single woman." Haruka asked and regretted it immediately receiving a really hard smack to the back of the head. She knew Setsuna didn't like the blond mocking her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me again." Haruka asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Serves you right, teach you to badmouth me" Setsuna stated with a smile.

"Well let's just get back to my place so I can get ready, alright." Haruka drove for another five minutes before she arrived back at her place. Getting out the two went upstairs and Haruka began to get ready for a long night ahead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know, I know, you all probably want to shoot me. All in good time ladies and gents; all in good time. Anyways I promise the next chapter will be a little more exciting. Please Review :) –Proz-milo


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, It's party time :)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways here's chappy ten. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I created my own characters with my pea sized brain; everything else was created from the fabulous mind of Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Standing in the shower, Haruka let the hot water run over her body. When the two had got in she asked Setsuna to clean up the place a bit while she got ready and luckily the older woman obliged, reluctantly. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. It wasn't like anything was going to happen tonight, but her stomach was doing back flips. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle being around the other girl, she just figured she would get a couple of drinks into her and she would be fine.

Turning off the shower the blond climbed out and grabbed herself a towel to dry off on. Wrapping herself in it she headed towards her bedroom, stopping mid-way to check up on Setsuna. "How's it going?" The blond yelled down from the top of the landing.

"You live like a pig, you know that Haruka" Was the only response that came from the older woman. Smiling to herself she finally made her way in.

Going through her closet she grabbed something to put on, sprayed a few shots of cologne, fixed her hair in the mirror, and then headed downstairs to help Setsuna with the rest of the cleaning. About ten minutes later they were done. Setting up a table in the middle of her living room, she grabbed a small remote on top of her television and turned on her stereo.

"Can I fix you a drink?" The blond asked the woman sitting before her.

"Just a glass of warm sake for me, thanks" Setsuna replied listening to the music that was playing.

Haruka headed out to the kitchen to fix herself and Setsuna a drink. In the middle of getting it ready there was a knock on the door. "Could you get that for me?" Haruka's question came out from the Kitchen.

"Yeah I guess" Setsuna replied getting up and heading to the door. All Haruka could hear where the sounds of the door being opened and a very loud voice. "Food's here" The voice carried its way into the kitchen. Walking out she handed Setsuna her drink and noticed Mamoru, Hiroshi, and Makoto getting themselves settled down at the table.

"So what did you bring?" Haruka asked walking over to the three.

"What else, pizza and chicken wings and for those looking for something a little different Makoto made some homemade Tempura." Hiroshi spoke up and looked over at the blond.

"So what would all of you like to drink?" Haruka looked at them waiting for a response.

"Hmmm, let's see I want a large glass of vodka and orange juice" Makoto replied. "Just a glass of whiskey for me" Mamoru's voice came next. "And I will have a gin and tonic" Hiroshi's voice came last.

"Sounds good" Haruka went back to the kitchen and fixed up all of their drinks and came back out with three glasses in her hands. "This is the one complimentary drink I make for you guys, after that you know where the kitchen is; you can get off your asses and make it yourself." Haruka chuckled as she handed out the last drink.

"Sounds good to me, if you don't mind a messy kitchen" Mamoru stated.

"She won't, she lives like a slob anyway." Setsuna answered the question heading back to the kitchen to fix herself another glass of warm sake. A moment later there was another knock on the door. Haruka's heart had jumped; it had surprised her a little, but made her a little more nervous knowing who was on the other side of the door. Taking one last gulp of her whiskey and coke she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi" was all the blond was able to get out. She wasn't able to concentrate, the woman before her was breathtaking. She wore her hair down, a few extra strands of her aqua locks played across her face. She wore a light blue sundress that hugged all her curves perfectly. Haruka wanted to take her to her bedroom right then and there. She was then knocked out of her thoughts when Michiru responded back.

"Hey, are you going to invite me in?" Michiru smiled at the blond before her; noticing that she was just staring at her. She could have just as easily sat there and looked at Haruka herself. She looked very handsome tonight and smelled equally as great, catching a sniff of the other woman's cologne.

"Sorry, come on in and make yourself comfortable." Haruka shut the door as the other woman entered. "Is there a drink I can make for you" Haruka asked Michiru as she sat down at the table with the rest of the group.

"Fuzzy navel, please and thank you" Michiru stated towards the blond. She was amazed at how large Haruka's place was. She knew she had lived in a penthouse, but she wasn't expecting it to be that luxurious.

Haruka headed towards the kitchen and made herself another drink along with the drink for Michiru. Heading back towards the living room she noticed that Michiru was playing around with her dog. Handing Michiru her drink she sat down beside the smaller woman and began to dig into the food.

"So you've met Riyou" Haruka asked, shoving a piece of pizza into her mouth.

"Yeah, he's beautiful. I never thought you would have had a dog." Michiru finished playing with Riyou and looked back up to the blond.

"Yeah, I've had him for about eight years now, he's my big suck." Haruka smiled and looked back at her dog that was now getting comfy on the couch.

"So are we going to get started or not?" Mamoru asked finishing his second slice of pizza.

"Of course we are." With that Makoto began to shuffle the cards and hand them out.

"Does Texas hold 'em sound good to everyone?" Makoto asked with nods of agreement coming all around the table, except from Michiru who only knew how to play poker only a little bit. Taking notice to this and remembering their conversation earlier the first day in the gym the blond spoke up.

"Now I don't care what you guys say but Michiru here doesn't reallt know how to play, so I'm going to help her a bit." Haruka gave a smile over towards Michiru and noticed how she had blushed when she had done so.

"Whatever you say, but I know that's just your way of cheating some more." Hiroshi spoke up and gave the blond a smile.

Looking down at her cards she saw that she had a king and a jack, both suited spades. "Let me see your cards" Haruka stated towards Michiru who then showed her the cards in her hand. Looking down at them she saw that she only had a two and a nine off suited. "When the time comes fold your cards" Michiru nodded and was listening to the blonds instructions some more. "Now I know this is going to sound complicated but I am going to give you a rundown of the rules, alright" Michiru nodded again.

"So the person with that large chip there is called 'the button' and they are the dealer for the hand. They are responsible for dealing out two cards to each player." Taking a deep breath she continued. "The person to the immediate left of the dealer has to 'post' a small blind." Looking at the large confusion on the other woman's face she decided to explain a little more in depth. "The 'blind' is the amount a person has to bet, our set amount is one thousand yen. So the person who has to post the small blind has to bet half of that automatically, so five hundred yen, and the person immediately to the left of that person has to post a big blind, so the full thousand yen."

"I know your trying to explain and all, but Haruka are you going to bet or not." Setsuna's voice reached the ears of the blond. She had forgotten about the game at hand and was more than willing to sit there all night and just talk to Michiru.

"Um yeah, sorry" The blond placed a thousand yen worth of chips down on the table, looking up at the rest of the players.

"Well I guess I fold" Michiru's voice came across the table as she placed her cards down and handed them back to the dealer.

Once the bets were all placed the dealer laid down the first three cards on the table. Looking back to Michiru, Haruka continued to talk. "After everyone places their bets a total of five cards are going to be placed down on the table. The object is to get the best hand possible by matching the best cards on the table possible with the two cards you have. First three cards come down which is called 'the flop' then another round of betting will take place. Then one more card will be turned over which is called 'the turn' then once again another round of betting is done. Then the last card is placed down which is called 'the river' and finally the last round of betting takes place. Whoever is left after all that, they turn over there cards and then they see who has the best hand. Trust me it may seem complicated right now but after a few hands you'll get use to it." Haruka gave another smile towards Michiru, making her blush once again.

Michiru loved the way the other woman talked and the way she smiled. It made her shiver and get hot all at the same time. She just wished she was able to get a little closer. Without warning she noticed the blond leaning in towards her. Stiffening up a bit she heard the voice of the blond once more, right beside her ear, no more than a whisper came from her lips.

"Don't mind me; I'm just making sure no one else hears what cards I have. Now if you notice I have a king and a jack suited, meaning they're both the same suits. But if you notice the three cards that came up, there are two possibilities there." Taking a deep breath she took in the intoxicating smell that came from the shorter woman. She was almost lost in her own world, but managed to continue anyway. "I have a pair of kings, from that one king that came up, or there's a possibility of me getting a flush because the two other cards are spades. So I will bet and hope for the best." Leaning back away from the other woman's ear, she placed down another thousand yen.

Michiru just looked down at the table and continued to watch the hand unfold in front of her. Finally the last card was laid and only Haruka and Hiroshi were left.

"So moment of truth, what do you have Hiroshi?" Haruka asked the man across from her.

"A straight, beat that" Laying down his cards the blond saw that he had a straight from nine to king.

"Wow nice hand." The blond then laid down her cards, "but mine are nicer," showing everyone that she had a flush. The blond smiled wildly at the others, but especially Hiroshi who was glaring at her. Taking her chips she stacked them together.

After a little while longer Michiru had began to pick up the rules and was now able to play without the help of Haruka. It was pretty one sided as Haruka was winning the most of the hands, much to the disapproval of the other players.

"Well I don't know about all of you but I need another drink" Mamoru stood up and walked his way into the kitchen to make himself another drink, closely followed by Makoto, Hiroshi, and Setsuna.

"So do you like it so far?" The blond asked the aqua-haired woman, giving her a wide smile.

"It's great, thanks for inviting me." Michiru looked back at the other woman and returned her smile.

"It's no problem; it definitely gives us a better chance to get to know one another." The blond finished her sentence as the others came back to the table. "Well now that my kitchen isn't crowded I'm going to get myself another drink, would you like another?" Haruka asked the smaller woman. With a nod, Haruka grabbed Mcihiru's glass and headed out to the kitchen.

Getting back the blond sat back down and handed Michiru her drink, noticing that Mamoru spoke the moment she sat down. "I've got an idea, let's play a game, we can still play poker when we do it, but it's just a general game to get to know each other a little better. It's called 'I never'." Mamoru noticed the confused looks on all the other's faces and continued to explain the game. "Well it goes around to each person and they say something that they have never done, but if someone else around the table has done it, they have to take a drink. Like I said it's a good way to get to know one another and a good way to get tipsy as well. I'll start." Mamoru sat there and thought for a second then spoke, "I have never slept with a guy. So I know Hiroshi and Haruka don't have to take a drink, but what about the rest of you?" Simultaneously Setsuna and Makoto took a shot of their drink.

"So you've never slept with a guy before Michiru-san." Makoto looked up at the other woman.

"Nope, I definitely have not." Michiru smiled at the rest of the table

Hiroshi was next after that. "I've never traveled outside of Japan." The only person who took a drink at the table this time was Haruka. "So you've been around" Hiroshi asked the blond.

"It's been over ten years since the last time I traveled, but I use to go everywhere with my dad." A small frown spread over the blonds face, immediately noticed by Michiru, but she continued. "I've been all over Europe mostly, but I've been to North America before as well." Haruka's face still seemed to hold a small frown.

After that Makoto went. "I've never been physically hurt during police duty." Hiroshi, Setsuna, and Haruka all took a drink from their glasses. Hiroshi lifted up his shirt to show a bullet wound down in his abdomen. Setsuna lifted up her pant leg to show a bullet wound as well that went through her calf. Then Haruka took off the one side of her shirt to show the long scar that ran down her right bicep.

Setsuna went next. "I've never got a tattoo." She smiled and looked knowingly over at the blond who took a large gulp of her drink to everyone else's surprise. "You know this is just a game to get ME drunk isn't it?" Haruka laughed a little.

"Well it's not our fault that you're well rounded" Hiroshi spoke up, "Now prove it."

Taking off her long sleeved shirt she placed it on the back of her chair, leaving her standing in an undershirt. Turning to show everyone her left-side shoulder she pointed to a tattoo of a circle of interlocking lines. "This is the Celtic shield knot; I believe it brings me protection from harm. I got it shortly after I got that." Haruka pointed to the scar on her right arm. "I also have another one." Haruka sighed as she noticed the shocked looks of everyone except for Setsuna. Lifting up her shirt she turned around to show everyone her lower back. On it was a giant red dragon. "This is the Welsh Dragon, also in Welsh it's known as 'Y Ddraig Goch' which means 'the red dragon'" Putting her shirt back she sat down to join the others once again.

"Why did you get that one" Michiru asked, a little red from Haruka's semi-naked upper half that stood before her only seconds ago. Yes she had changed with her, but she never actually had the nerve to turn around and take a look.

"I believe that it brings me strength and courage, and it's also for my mother, she was from Wales over in the UK." The blond slowly trailed off, another frown covered her face.

Michiru couldn't help but notice the pain that covered the teal eyes of the blond anytime her mother or father was mentioned. She made a mental note to ask her why later, but not in front of everyone else. She came out of her thoughts when it was Haruka's turn to go.

"I've never met my mother." Haruka frowned a little more. She didn't know why she said it, maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe because of where she last left off talking, but it was the only thing that she could think of. Looking around the she noticed how everyone took a drink from their glass. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and noticed it was Setsuna, giving her a reassuring smile. Smiling back to the older woman she stood up and excused herself, saying that she needed to get some air.

Walking out onto her balcony, she let the warm summer air fill her lungs. She missed her family; her only family now was her dog. She'd give anything right now to see her father again, or at least have had some sort of child hood with her mother. Not noticing anything happening behind her she felt a warm hand on her shoulder once again. Turning around expecting it to be Setsuna, she was surprised to see the aqua-haired beauty standing right before her with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey" Haruka turned back to look out at the Tokyo landscape, leaning on the guard rail before her.

"Hey to you to, are you going to be alright?" Michiru leaned up against the rail a looked directly at the blond.

"Yeah, don't mind me back there, just past life bull shit brought up through the stupidity that is me." Haruka sighed and put her head down in her arms. She tensed up a little when she noticed a slender hand rubbing her back. Loosening up a bit she let the hand continue its work, slowly beginning to love the touch of the other woman on her back.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Michiru asked hopefully towards the blond. She wished more than anything that the taller woman would open up to her.

"Nothing you want to hear." The blond stated, taking in another deep breath of the summer air.

"Try me" Michiru stopped rubbing the other woman's back and sat down on one of the chairs that was on the balcony. Before Haruka could get anything out Setsuna came out onto the deck.

"Hey, just letting you know that we're going to head home now. Hiroshi has had a little too much to drink and he wants to play strip poker now, which I don't think we need to see everyone naked." All three of them laughed together. "I'm going to take a taxi with them and come back tomorrow for my car, alright." Haruka nodded back towards the older woman leaving the two alone once again on the balcony.

"Come and sit." Michiru patted the chair next to her, motioning for the blond to come over.

"You do realize that if I start talking you're going to be here for a while" Haruka stated towards the smaller woman, sitting in the chair next to her.

"I've have no where special to be, I'll sit here all night if I have to." Michiru smiled towards the taller woman, noticing a blush that spread across her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hehehe! I am pure evil. Anyways that was one of my longer chapters, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the two talking at Haruka's. Hmmmmm, I wonder what will happen? Anyways thanks for all those who have reviewed so far and if you haven't or want to again please review. :) –Proz-milo


	11. Chapter 11

**DEDICATION TIME!** I'm warning everyone now this chapter is going to be a little 'saucy.' So I dedicate this chapter to LitaDelacour, because I know you have been waiting for this to happen for a while now and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get to this point.

Anyways here goes chapter eleven, I hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything that comes from the mind of Naoko Takeuchi belongs to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You do realize that if I start talking you're going to be here for a while" Haruka stated towards the smaller woman, sitting in the chair next to her.

"I've have no where special to be, I'll sit here all night if I have to." Michiru smiled towards the taller woman, noticing a blush that spread across her face.

Haruka looked down at the ground. It was truly now or never and if she wanted to have some sort of relationship with this woman or even just be close as partners for the time being she would have to open up. "I don't even know where to begin?" The blond stated as she leaned her head back looking up at the night sky.

"Well, start off from where ever your story begins, or you could start with your parents considering you look so distant when ever they're mentioned." Michiru looked over towards the blond, marvelling at her figure.

"Is it really that obvious?" Pained teal eyes looked into bright aquamarine ones. 'They were so beautiful,' the blond thought to herself.

"At least to me it was." Michiru wanted to move closer to the blond but thought it would be too soon to do so.

"Well I guess I'll start it off from the very beginning" Haruka sighed a little and continued. "Well obviously you remember me saying that I have never met my mother." Michiru nodded listening closely. "Well unfortunately due to complications my mother died giving birth to me."

"Haruka I'm so sorry, I could never imagine having to grow up without a mother." Mcihiru felt truly sorry for the blond.

"Yeah well, that's how I had to live. My dad use to tell me about her all the time. She was very beautiful and I would imagine she would have been very nice." Taking out a picture from her wallet Haruka gave it to Michiru. "That's her; my dad gave me that when I was six, basically old enough to understand why I didn't have a mom like all the other kids."

Michiru looked at the picture; the woman in it was very beautiful indeed. She understood where Haruka got her eyes and her hair from. Everything else she must have attributed from her father. Handing the picture back to Haruka, the blond continued.

"That's why I came up with the ideas of the tattoos, to at least give me some sort of reminder of my mother and my heritage. Like I said before my mother was from Wales, while my father was from Japan. They had met when my father was on a business trip. He always told me it was love at first sight and as a child I always wanted to believe that I would fall in love the exact same way, you know meet the man of my dreams at first glance." Haruka chuckled at the last part, she definitely didn't grow up the way she thought she would. She noticed Michiru laughed as well, she must have thought of the same thing.

"You definitely didn't meet the man of your dreams did you?" Michiru laughed a little more, mocking the blond.

"Yeah, that didn't turn out as planned." Haruka smiled a bit more. She was glad she had Michiru to talk to; it was so much easier than she would have ever imagined.

"So for a lot of my childhood, when my father didn't have to work, or I wasn't in school, he would take me for a lot of trips to the UK. I was grateful for it, being able to travel to the places that my mother had been."

"Eventually I did pick up a couple of extra languages through my travels. My father taught me English as much as he could, I consider that to be my second language." Haruka smiled a little more at the shocked look the younger woman. "Actually I can also speak German and Spanish, but definitely not as well as Japanese and English."

"Wow, I've always wanted to learn another language, but never really had the time to or anyone that could teach me. I can understand bits and pieces of English, but don't really understand it fully." Michiru looked up at the blond, impressed she knew so many other languages.

"Well maybe I can teach you sometime." Saying the last sentence in perfect English she noticed the very confused look on Michiru's face. Talking back in Japanese she continued, "I just said that maybe I can teach you at some point."

"That would be great, thank you Haruka-san" Michiru smiled towards the blond.

"You can drop the prefixes, just call me Haruka alright." The blond smiled back at the other woman.

"Fine, as long as you call me Michiru." She blushed immediately, exited at the prospect that the two didn't have to be so formal.

"So where was I....right, my childhood. Anyways so it was just me and my dad growing up, and he raised me the only way he knew how. It wasn't all that bad, but I hated when he had to work, because that meant when I was younger having to have a babysitter, and then when I was old enough to take care of myself, I was home alone."

"I was raised more as a son really, that's why you have the Haruka you have today." Haruka stood up and smiled, almost showing herself off. Sitting back down, she continued. "I never had a female influence, so it just came naturally for me, even though I was a girl." Haruka smiled a little and continued. "I'll tell you though; the fact that he raised me more like a son came in handy when I came out to him."

"Was he pissed at all? I know when I told my parents, they freaked, but eventually calmed down after a while, which I'm grateful for." Michiru looked out towards the Tokyo landscape.

"No not at all, surprisingly. He said that he half blamed himself considering the way her raised me, but said that he loved me all the same. That I was still his daughter and nothing could ever tear us apart." She wasn't sure what it was about that memory but she could feel warm tears starting to well up in her eyes. She looked down at the pavement of the patio; she didn't want Michiru to see her this way.

Michiru turned her head back and noticed the blond looking down to the ground. From what she could see, little droplets of water began to form on the pavement below. "Haruka are you alright?" Michiru stood up and cautiously approached the blond. Leaning down she took her head in her hands and tilted the blonds head towards her. Her heart broke; she could see the teal eyes that she loved so much were covered in tears. Taking the older woman in her arms, she embraced her and she could feel her crying harder.

"I miss him so much; I would give anything right now to see him again, even just for a minute." The blond continued to cry onto Michiru's shoulder. Her heart ached so much, but it also felt like it could beat out of her chest right at the same moment. Michiru felt so good, she wanted to stay like that for as long as she could.

"What happened to him?" Michiru asked, wondering why the blond was never able to see her father again.

"He died when I was eighteen, in a car accident." The blond cried even harder now, she hadn't cried like this since the accident. She had always put up a though façade, but inside she hurt more than anything anytime her thoughts came to her parents.

Michiru felt incredibly bad for the blond in her arms, having to lose both her parents before she was nineteen. She didn't know what to say, all she could do was hug the blond a little tighter. After another ten minutes of crying, Haruka spoke once more.

"I'm think I'll be fine now, thanks" Haruka let go of Michiru so she could go sit back down, much to the disapproval of both of them. Clearing her throat and wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she looked over at Michiru and gave her a thankful smile, who gladly returned it.

"After that I was all by myself, but thanks to my inheritance, I didn't have to struggle to make ends meet. That's why I'm able to afford everything I have." Haruka nodded her head back to her penthouse, to show an example of what she meant.

"I was wondering, because I know that police officer's can't afford this. All I have to my name is a small apartment and a car that could probably fall apart on me at any moment." Michiru smiled a little, it was a tough life, but she enjoyed it.

"After I got my life on track, I finished the rest of my schooling and then went to university to become a cop. I know with the money I had I would never have to work a single day in my life, but it's not what my father or myself would have wanted. I wanted to accomplish something, to make change to the world." Haruka took a deep breath so she could recuperate a bit more from her breakdown.

"There are two things I would like to know if you don't mind me asking, firstly why didn't you have to take over your dad's company?" Michiru asked.

"Luckily for me my dad knew I was never a business type person. He knew that I didn't want to follow in his footsteps, so he left the company in the care of the Vice President, just leaving me with the money he had saved up over the years."

"That's my second question actually. If you don't mind me asking how much was your inheritance worth." Michiru was curious, but afraid at the same time that she might have went a little too far with that question.

"Usually I don't tell anyone how much I received. Actually the only one who knows right now is Setsuna, but I think I can trust you enough to tell you." Haruka flashed a smile in the direction of Michiru and made her blush. "I'm warning you now you might freak."

"I'm sure I won't, I think I can handle you telling me how much money you received." Michiru looked at the blond more than prepared to hear her answer.

"Well I warned you...... here goes nothing......I inherited five hundred million yen." (A.N. - for all those wondering that's about five million u.s)

"What the fuck! You've got to be kidding me!" Michiru was so astonished by the amount she just heard that she accidently fell backwards on her chair.

"Oh crap, are you alright?" Haruka immediately went to Michiru's side to help her up. "Let's say we go inside so you don't fall down anymore and so I can get some ice for your head."

"That sounds good" Michiru stated rubbing her head, which hurt immensely, and was guided into the living room by Haruka.

Sitting her down on the couch, Haruka went into the kitchen to get a cold compress for the smaller woman. Coming back out, she sat down beside Michiru and put the compress on her head.

"I told you so." Haruka smiled and laughed at the other woman, she knew she would react like that, but definitely didn't expect her to fall to the ground.

"I can't believe that you have that much money." Michiru was still amazed.

"Well let's just say I like being the rich bachelor that all the girls want." Haruka winked at the woman in front of her. "So now that you know my life story, what's with you? I would never imagine in all of my lifetime that someone as good looking as you would ever want to become a police officer." Haruka's brash question made the other woman blush furiously, but she managed to compose herself, answering the blond.

"Well you're not the only one. My parents couldn't figure out why I would want to enter this line of work, but I guess I enjoyed playing 'cops and robbers' a little too much as a kid and it just carried over with me into my adulthood, and by then I still wanted to become a police officer." The smaller woman cleared her throat a little and continued. "I went to university as well, to which then I was hired on at the Kyoto Police Department and I worked there for three years, until I got transferred to here. It's the basic life story, nothing too interesting."

"Well it's always good to know anyways." The blond smiled again and then looked over at the clock; it was nearly one in the morning. "Wow, I didn't expect it to be that late."

Michiru looked over and saw the time as well. "I should probably be getting home." Standing up Michiru made her way over to the front door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to drive?" The blond asked a little concerned, walking over to the door as well.

"Yeah, I only had a couple of drinks and there probably out of my system by now, but thanks for inviting me tonight." Michiru smiled graciously, but really didn't want the night end.

"It was no problem, but I should be the one thanking you for listening to me, I really do appreciate it." Haruka opened the door to let Michiru out.

"Anytime, really if you need to talk I'm always a phone call away." Reaching up she took the blond in her arms giving her another warming hug.

Haruka returned the hug not wanting to let go, she felt so good. Finally releasing the smaller woman, Haruka unexpectedly kissed Michiru's cheek.

"Gomen nasai" Haruka's face went red, she was so embarrassed. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry if I..........." Haruka stood there frozen; she was cut off by the lips of Michiru's on her own. She didn't know what to do, should she break it, but her lips felt so good. 'Screw it.'

A.N – Once again I am warning you, things are going to get a little steamy ;)

Haruka deepened the kiss and led Michiru back into the penthouse shutting the door behind her. Pushing Michiru up against the nearest wall, her lips yearned for more. Sliding her tongue out, she grazed it across the other woman's lips asking for permission to enter. Michiru immediately opened her mouth to allow the blond to explore. She loved Michiru's mouth, it was soft and everything just felt so right.

Michiru's arms were wrapped tightly around Haruka's neck, wanting to get as much of the blond as she could. She could feel Haruka's hands flowing over the curves of her body. She could hardly handle it any more. She needed the blond; she wanted her more than anything. Lifting one her legs up she wrapped it around Haruka's waist and began to grind her hips into the other woman.

Haruka felt the hunger of the smaller woman that was wrapped around her, she felt as if she could go over the edge standing right there. Stopping the kiss, Haruka made her way down to Michiru's neck, sucking and teasing the flesh. She heard a soft moan escape the woman's lips, and continued harder, wanting to hear more. She felt the warm breath of Michiru against her ear; "Please" was all the aqua-haired woman was able to say in between the large moans that escaped her lips. Haruka didn't have to think twice. Grabbing Michiru's other leg; she wrapped it around her waist and started to carry Michiru to her bedroom, kissing her passionately once more.

Once inside, Haruka shut the door and headed straight for the bed. Lying Michiru down gently, she climbed on top of her and began to place feverish kisses all over body. Lifting her up slightly, Haruka found the zipper on the back of Michiru's dress and slowly slid it down. Sliding the dress down the length of the woman, it soon found its way to the floor, leaving the smaller woman in a pair of white laced panties. Her body was perfect. Her silky smooth skin, her curves that extenuated her body, every little bit of it made the blond hunger for more.

Moving back up to her lips, Haruka began to kiss the aqua-haired beauty once more. She just couldn't get enough of the feeling she got every time their lips connected. She could feel slender fingers unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it into the pile beside the bed, slowly followed by her undershirt and bra. A moan escaped the blonds' lips as she felt one of her erect nipples being massaged gently by the other woman. Grabbing both of Michiru's hands, she held them above her head, "Not yet." Freeing her hands she moved down to Michiru's breasts. Cupping the one, she pinched the nipple, exciting a gasp from the smaller woman. Not being able to handle anymore she took the other breast in her mouth and began to lick and suck the tender flesh.

The slender woman went wild, bucking her hips frantically towards the blond. Not wanting to tease the younger woman any longer, Haruka made her way to Michiru's panties and slid them down, letting them join the large amount of clothes already on the floor. Haruka took in a deep breath, Michiru's smell was intoxicating. Taking her one finger she began to trace the outline of the other woman's folds. Before continuing she made her way back up to Michiru so she was face to face with the aqua-haired woman. "Are you sure?" It was barely more than a whisper, but she had to know. "Hai, I've wanted this ever since I first laid eyes on you." Taking the woman's lips onto hers once more, she plunged two fingers deep inside the smaller woman, much to her surprise.

Pumping in and out, she felt Michiru's hips move to the rhythm of her fingers. Both of them began to pant heavily with every swift motion the blond made. She could feel that the aqua-haired beauty was almost there, she just needed that last little push. Smiling mischievously; the blond made her way down to the front of Michiru's womanhood. Still sliding her fingers in and out, she took one last breath before plunging her tongue over Michiru's erect clit. She could hear the woman moan loudly, she knew she was being sent over the edge. Circling her tongue around her large pink nub, her hips became wilder with every lick. With one last push of her fingers and one last lick, she heard Michiru scream her name, coming with wild satisfaction.

Taking her fingers out, she licked the sweet juices off and made her way back up to Michiru's face. Kissing her more passionately than she ever had; she let the smaller woman taste her own juices from the blonds' mouth. Michiru began to turn the blond over on her back, straddling her hips as she went. "Is it my turn now?" An evil glint flashed through her eyes as she began doing everything possible to the blond that she had wanted to do ever since the two first met.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wasn't that exciting? Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I suck at intimate scenes, but oh well, hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review :) –Proz-milo


	12. Chapter 12

Joy upon joys, its chapter twelve! :) Anyways hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Now that I've gotten some sort of relationship started between the two, now the real story begins. You can take that however you want, but I don't want to give too much away.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sailor Moon characters; that privilege belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Haruka slowly opened her eyes with a groan. The light from the bedroom window came through, blinding her slightly. Taking a few seconds to fully adjust herself to the light, her eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Michiru's head lying on her chest, with her slender arm wrapped around her stomach. Smiling, her thoughts floated back to last night. She had been with her fair share of other woman, but they definitely didn't compare anywhere near to Michiru. There was something about her that just made the blond woman not want to leave her side.

'She looks like the sea.' The blond thought to herself looking at the aqua-haired woman; noticing how the sunlight caressed over the smaller woman's features. Leaning forward she lightly kissed the top of Michiru's head, making her stir in her sleep. Wrapping her free arm around the sea-nymph, she gave her a small squeeze; which seemed to wake her up from her slumber.

Michiru slowly opened her eyes, slightly tired from the night before, and immediately felt warmth all around her. She felt warmth from Haruka's arm that was draped around her; she felt warmth on her face that sat on Haruka's chest; she felt warmth down the entire length of her body, which was pressed against Haruka's, finally she felt warmth from the sun that kissed the rest of her bare body. Everything just felt so perfect. She knew she loved Haruka more than anything even though they had only known each other for about a week and couldn't believe that last night actually happened. With a smile, she tilted her head up to face Haruka. That face, she loved that the most. 'I could definitely get use to this.' "Hey" Michiru kissed Haruka's chest and smiled, slowly becoming dazed as she stared off into deep teal eyes.

"Hey" Haruka smiled back, leaning down to capture Michiru in a kiss. Breaking apart, the two gazed at each other in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Haruka spoke up. "Never in a million years." Chuckling a little she noticed the confused look on Michiru's face.

"Never in a million years?" Michiru questioned the blond as to what she was talking about.

"Never in a million years would I have imagined that happening last night, especially with the woman I have to work with side by side every night." Haruka laughed a little more.

Poking Haruka's side, Michiru spoke up. "Well I didn't hear you complain at all last night." Michiru looked almost devilish as she looked up at the blond with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Did I say I was complaining? I just never thought it would feel so right. It also gives me an excuse to see you more often." The blond smiled and took Michiru into a kiss once again, but this time it turned more passionate. Michiru pulled apart from Haruka, reluctantly, to catch her breath a bit.

"You know if we don't stop we're never going to get out of bed" Michiru said, loving the fact that she was actually with the blond.

"Is that so bad?" Haruka asked, smiling. That one action just seemed to be the thing she wanted to do all day, she just couldn't suppress it. Michiru was about to speak up again before Haruka put a finger on her lips, then climbed on top of the aqua-haired beauty. "I think you should just stop talking and let me have my fun." Continuing she began to shower the smaller woman in kisses.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

About two hours later the two were still wrapped around each other, panting heavily, smiling like two crazy love sick teens. "So how about we get some breakfast?" The blond asked her beautiful sea nymph. She had been so busy, she had forgotten about the grumbling in her stomach, and she was getting pretty hungry.

Looking over at the clock, Michiru looked back into the teal eyes that stole her heart every time. "More like lunch perhaps."

Looking back at the clock Haruka saw that it was one in the afternoon. "Well I guess if you want to have it your way." The blond stuck her tongue out at Michiru and began to get up out of bed. Sitting on the side of the bed she grabbed her boxers and undershirt and threw them on quickly so she could go to her closet and grab some new clothing. After she was done she turned around, noticing Michiru was just finishing zipping up her dress.

"Before we go out do you think we could go to my apartment so I could change into something a little different?" Michiru asked the blond wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Of course, first I need to take my dog out." Haruka gave Michiru a kiss back and then broke apart so they could head out. Arriving in the living room, she noticed her dog sleeping on the couch, and a folded piece of paper on her coffee table with her name across it. Sitting down she picked up the paper and pat the dog on the head, getting a lick on her hand in return. Michiru sat herself beside the blond, drapping her arm around her, looking at the note with curiosity as well. Opening it Haruka saw that it was a note from Setsuna.

_Hey Haruka,_

_Just letting you know I stopped in to get my car and decided to come by for a second to see how you were after last night. Your front door was unlocked, I hope you don't mind, but I came in. I didn't see you so I figured you were still sleeping so I knocked on your bedroom door and there was no answer, so I cracked open the door a bit. Don't worry, I didn't see a single thing, you were both covered in blankets._

_But anyways, Haruka, I never knew you had it in you, you sly dog. Congrats anyway, hope you two had fun. ;) Also I figured you guys wouldn't be up for a while, so I took your dog out to use the bathroom, he looked like he really had to go. Anyways see you two tomorrow night at work._

_Setsuna P.S- Haruka you owe me and also 'I told you so.'_

As Haruka put down the note, her face was red all over from embarrassment, knowing that her friend saw the two of them like that. Meanwhile Michiru had read the note over the blonds shoulder, red as well but a little curious about something. "What did she mean by, 'I told you so'?" Michiru looked over to her lover and gave her a look.

"Umm, well, technically......... let's just say that I talk to Setsuna a lot about my feelings." Haruka thought that would be a sufficient enough of an answer for Michiru, without giving it away that she talked to Setsuna about her feelings towards the aqua-haired woman. But unfortunately it wasn't.

"What kind of feelings?" Michiru asked, already figuring what Haruka was probably talking about by the way she was turning red even more.

"Well if you have to be that particular" the blond stated picking Michiru up and placing her on her lap, "It was about me falling madly in love with you." With the last part out, Haruka bent foward gave the smaller woman a small kiss on the forehead.

"Well, well, well. The great Haruka Tenoh, the strong, silent one, who at first wanted nothing to do with me, has eventually fallen head over heels with the exact same person." Michiru loved poking fun at the blond, especially knowing the way that the taller woman felt.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well that's good, because I love you too." Leaning forward the two embraced each other.

"Well shall we get out of here?" The blond asked.

"If we must" Michiru mockingly sighed and pulled away from the blond so they could both get up. Heading down to the parking garage, Haruka got into her own car, while Michiru got into hers, so she could take it back to her apartment.

Once they arrived the blond was lead up to Michiru's apartment which was on the second floor of a rather small apartment building. Stepping inside to a small entry way, Haruka had remembered from last night that Michiru had said she only had a small apartment, and it showed. Once out of the entry way there was a living room and dining room sharing one space, which led to a small kitchen right beside it. The only other areas of the apartment were the bedroom and the bathroom which had their own privacy, but were still small in their own respects. Even though the whole space was tiny; it was spotless and quaint all at the same time. Haruka loved it; it reminded her of the sea nymph down to the very last flower pot.

"So what do you think?" Michiru asked noticing the blond looking around her apartment.

"I think it's great." Haruka smiled to her girlfriend, but was then led into the bedroom by Michiru.

"Sit" Michiru motioned Haruka towards the bed as she went into her closet to get a change of clothes. Haruka flopped down on the bed and stared at the woman before her changing, admiring every curve and every last silky piece of skin, as she had done the night before. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to end up with someone like Michiru. Being with her every night since they had met, she had grown accustom to everything that came with Michiru. Her heart, her soft voice, her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous body and most of all her wonderful personality.

"Earth to Haruka, hello" Michiru waved her hand in front of the blonds face snapping her out of her train of thought. "Are you alright?" The smaller woman asked Haruka, wondering what the blond was doing.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Haruka looked towards Michiru and pulled her down on the bed beside her.

"About what?" Michiru asked when she was finally able to get comfortable enough beside the other woman.

"Just how wonderful you are." Haruka stated kissing Michiru's forehead, and looking back into loving eyes. "Also, I was just wondering something."

"What?" Michiru stated simply.

"Well since we have to stay up for most of the night, so we can sleep tomorrow and be awake for our shift, I was wondering if you wanted to stay over at my place tonight and we can watch movies or something." The blond asked hopefully. Now that she had Michiru, she never wanted to let her go. She knew that if she did it would feel like a part of her was missing.

"That sounds perfect to me." Michiru smiled the widest grin Haruka had ever seen, and leaned down to kiss the blond. "Just let me grab a couple extra pieces of clothes and a couple of things I need for work." Michiru then proceeded to go back to her closet and packed a bag, then turned around and smiled at the blond when she was done. Exiting the apartment they both decided to just take Haruka's car and head to a cafe for a bite to eat.

Once they were done, they headed back towards Haruka's apartment. When they were inside Michiru stated that she needed to have a shower, alone unfortunately saying that it was just going to be a quick one so she could freshen up. About ten minutes later Michiru came out in a towel that was wrapped around her body and another that was wrapped around her hair. Haruka looked up from the living room couch just in time to see Michiru like this as she headed towards Haruka's bedtroom, somehow resisting the urge to grab her like that right on the spot. Finally after Michiru had changed, she came out to join the blond on the couch who was watching an F1 race on the television.

"So this is where you learned to drive is it?" Michiru asked.

"Well sort of. Honestly though, if I wasn't a cop I would have wanted to become an F1 racer. I had that dream ever since I was about ten, but seeing as it's harder for woman to join the circuit, I settled for the next best thing on my list."

"I've always told myself that if I weren't a police officer, I'd always be a great musician." Michiru stated proudly.

"Really, what do you play?" The blond asked curiously.

"The violin, I know you probably didn't peg me as the type, but I learned to play when I was three. I still practice often, even though I'm a cop, I just don't want to lose that talent." Michiru smiled and started to run her fingers through Haruka's unkempt hair.

"I'm sure you play beautifully, maybe you can play with me sometime." Haruka looked down at Michiru noticing a surprised look on her face. "I know this may seem very 'out of my league' but my father wanted me to learn how to play an instrument growing up, and in the end I fell in love with the piano. I've been playing ever since I was five."

"That's great, I would love to play with you at some point." Michiru looked a little disappointed when Haruka stood up off the couch, but was curious when the blond held out her arm signalling for Michiru to get up as well.

"Follow me" The blond took Michiru's arm and led her down one of the halls in her penthouse, coming to a door that was shut. Opening it Michiru's mouth dropped. Inside was a baby grand piano, with other instruments that were sitting around the room.

"Why do you have the other instruments?" Michiru questioned the blond. Spotting something that caught her eye, she headed towards the far right corner of the room.

"Just in case, you never know when you made need it. Also I like having a little orchestra to call my own. I see that catches your eye." Haruka said sitting down on the piano bench and pointing towards the violin that Michiru picked up.

"I can't believe you own a Stradivarius. I only own a simple violin that I play on. Do you mind?" Michiru asked wanting to give the instrument a try.

"Go ahead; I'm not going to get any use out of it." Haruka laughed a little at the excited look Michiru gave her. Slowly Michiru picked up the bow and began to pull it softly against the strings of the violin. The sound was the most beautiful thing Haruka had heard in all her life. She couldn't believe that Michiru could play the way she did.

MIchiru had loved the feeling of a violin in her hands for all of her life. Halfway through playing Michiru had finally noticed another sound floating along with the rhythm of her violin. Looking over to her left, but continuing to play, she saw Haruka pluck at the keys of the piano, matching her with a perfect harmony. Finally the two had finished and Michiru put the violin back down as Haruka turned back around on the bench.

"That was wonderful Haruka, you play so well." Michiru came towards Haruka and picked her up off the bench.

"Definitely not as well as you though." Haruka leaned in and gave Michiru a quick kiss on the lips; she loved the warmth that came from them. "But we should do that more often on our days off together."

Walking out back to the living room Haruka sat back down on the couch and began to lie down, with enough room in front of her for Michiru to join, her back pressed up against the blonds front. Michiru flicked through the channels, while Haruka took this as her opportunity to move away Michiru's hair and placed small loving kisses along her neck.

Michiru slowly got bored of the television, especially since Haruka was 'distracting' her. Slowly she turned around to face the blond. "You know if you don't stop were not going to be able to watch any movies tonight." Michiru stated but noticed the puppy dog look that Haruka was giving her. "Oh fine then." Michiru began to kiss the blond, hard, opening up her lips for the other woman to explore. This was only how far the aqua-haired woman wanted to go, just to give her girlfriend a 'taste' and to tide her over until later.

About twenty minutes later the two broke apart, both out of breathe, but both were satisfied. Turning back around Michiru's attention went back to the T.V. "There's officially nothing on, did you want to put in a movie now and then after we can make dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan." Haruka stated as she got up and went over to her DVD collection so she could put something in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three hours later when the movie had finished being watched and supper had been made and eaten and all the dishes were washed and put away, the pair went back out into the living room, to watch another movie. By this time it was around eight at night. Putting something in Haruka walked over to the couch and joined Michiru in the same position they had been earlier.

"Have I told you at all that you are extremely beautiful." Haruka asked Michiru kissing the top of her head.

"No, that would be the first time, but thank you" Michiru held Haruka's hand that was stretched around her mid section. "You're not that bad looking yourself." Michiru noticed how Haruka chuckled a little and gave the blonds hand a little squeeze.

The two sat there and watched three more movies, until it was almost half past two in the morning. They both had trouble staying awake till then, but decided to go to bed so they could have a little 'fun' and then get some sleep before they had to go to work later on that night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know the chapter wasn't that exciting, but I promise the next one will be packed full of exciting goodness. Anyways please review :) –Proz-milo


	13. Chapter 13

It's time for chapter thirteen and like I said before it's going to get more exciting. So everyone enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi is the genius behind sailor moon; I'm just the person who comes up with my own characters and plot line.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two and half weeks had passed since the night of the party and Haruka and Michiru couldn't be happier being in the relationship they were in at that moment with each other. The smaller woman would go home occasionally, but she mostly stayed at Haruka's. The blond knew it was pretty soon, but the way that they're relationship was heading she was thinking about asking Michiru to move in with her. She loved her more than anything and couldn't imagine being without her and she knew Michiru felt the same.

Work hadn't been a hassle for either of the woman; it was actually more exciting to get to work with each other since they were dating. Only the two of them and Setsuna knew about it, they figured if anyone else found out, especially people a lot higher up, they would probably be separated. Knowing this it made them try extra hard to keep themselves off of each other while they were at work, mind you it still didn't stop them from having a few extra locker room showers together when they're shift was over. Both of them still stayed extremely professional and over all Haruka felt everything was going extremely well.

This was one night that Michiru had been at her own apartment so the blond had to head to work alone. Finally arriving, she climbed out of her car and noticed Michiru had arrived at the same time.

"Hello, beautiful." The blond smiled down at her sea goddess and gave her a quick peck on the lips when she made sure no one else was around.

"How was your evening?" Michiru asked as they headed into the police station to get ready for work.

"It was lonely and you?" Haruka asked as she held open the locker room door open for the smaller woman.

"The same, I missed you" Michiru said this last part quietly so that the other woman in the change room didn't hear her. Making their way to their lockers they both opened them and began to get changed. This was one part that Haruka was glad about, the fact that it wasn't awkward anymore when they changed in front of each other, and the fact that she could steal a couple of sneak peeks while the other woman was changing, knowing that Michiru did the exact same thing. Finally finishing the two headed out into the garage as they did every night and signed out a pair of keys for a car and headed out into the night.

"So I was wondering something?" The blond asked and looked over at the other woman for a quick second, turning her attention back to the road right after.

'Hmm' Michiru made the little noise but it was sufficient enough that Haruka knew she could continue.

"What I'm about to ask you don't have to, I'm not pressuring you to do anything, but it's just the fact that the time that we have been together has been so wonderful, so I was just wondering if youwouldliketomoveinwithme." The blond was nervous more than any other time she had ever been, she just rambled so much that the last part of her sentence was just one big word strewn together that made absolutely no sense.

"I would like to answer your question, but you're going to have to talk in clear complete sentences." Michiru teased the blond, but gave her hand a little squeeze so that she could hear the sentence again.

With her heart beating out of her chest, the blond cleared her throat and continued. "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to move in with me." Haruka continued to watch the road in front of her; she didn't want to look into Michiru's eyes in fear of being rejected. The next thing she knew she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her neck and a pair of soft lips connect with her cheek.

"Of course" Michiru whispered into Haruka's ear as she gave it a little nibble, she didn't want to distract the blond completely and make her crash the car. Sitting back properly in her seat, Michiru couldn't stop smiling. Haruka actually wanted her to move in, she couldn't believe it. She loved Haruka more than life itself. Looking over at the blond she saw the big goofy smile that was on Haruka's face, she was so cute when she smiled.

"You have no idea how relived I am." Haruka stated, taking a second to kiss Michiru's cheek.

Driving down the streets of Tokyo another two hours had passed. Haruka looked at the cars that drove by them, so far the night held no excitement for the two. Turning a corner Haruka just by chance happened to look down one of the side streets in time to see a flash of white. "What the..." Haruka immediately pressed on the brake and started to do a u-turn.

"Haruka is everything okay?" Michiru asked a little worried. Haruka looked tensed and a little afraid.

"Just, hold on." Haruka stated slowly parking the car at the end of the street, but not down the side road. She wanted to be able to look around the corner at the object she thought she had seen. "Michiru I know this is going to sound weird, but please stay in the car, I'll be back in a quick second."

"Haruka, don't, you know bett......" Before Michiru could finish her sentence she felt lips on her own, then she noticed the blond leaving the car. With a sigh Michiru sat there and waited for the blond.

Haruka slowly walked beside the brick building in front of her, finally reaching the corner she slowly peaked her head around the bend and concentrated on them image in front of her. Anger welled up in her body, her fists clenched as tight as she could. That van, it was the van that everyone had been searching for, especially Haruka, for the past month. Making her way back to the police car she opened Michiru's door.

"Hand me the radio." Haruka seemed tense as she looked into deep aqua-marine eyes.

Picking up the radio, Michiru passed it over to the blond. "Haruka what's going on?" Michiru was seriously getting irritated by the fact that she wasn't getting any information, and once again all she got in return was the blond holding her finger up to her lips so that Michiru stayed silent.

"Dispatch, this is car thirty-one." Haruka stayed silent and waited for someone to come over the radio.

"This is dispatch car thirty-one, go ahead." Once again the familiar female voice filled the car.

"Dispatch, we have located the van in connection with the death of Morimoto Tadashi. We are on the corner of Division and Lakeview. Please send back up immediately." Haruka held her head down, she wanted more than anything right now to go up to the van and shoot anyone that was in it.

Michiru sat there listening to the blond, once she heard the name announced she sat there shocked. She felt so bad for Haruka, to have to go through all of this, to relive her partner's death. She put a hand on Haruka's cheek, making her look back up at her. She just hoped that the blond wasn't going to do anything stupid, she didn't want her dead. After a few minutes sirens could be heard, meaning they were only a few minutes away.

Haruka stood up at this point and looked down at Michiru. "Please stay here for a second." Haruka immediately turned around and started to walk toward the van. Seeing this Michiru stood up from the car and yelled after Haruka to stop, but the blond didn't listen. Taking out her gun she cautiously approached the van. Coming up behind it she listened but didn't hear anything, turning around it slightly she noticed the side door of the van was opened. Taking one big step to her right she pointed the gun into the gaping hole of the van's door and saw one person lying there on their back, apparently relaxing.

"Put your hands up where I can see them." The blond's voice was shaky, yet bold, as she cocked her gun. The man in the van sat up in surprise. He wanted to reach for his gun, but he knew if he did he would have a bullet in him within a second, he just hoped the other guys would be back soon. Haruka looked at the man before her, it wasn't the guy who had shot Tadashi, but knew he was probably in the van when it happened. "Step out of the van slowly and get on your knees with your hands behind your head."

"I don't know who you think I am but you've got the wrong guy." He hoped that this would make the cop go away, or at least put down the gun, but he did what she had said and now sat before Haruka on the ground. 'Please guys hurry it up.'

_Meanwhile in the alley_

"_Shit this is not good" One guy looked over to his other two counter parts._

"_Well we can take on one cop can't we; you do have a gun on you don't you?" The oldest guy out of the group now asked the other two, seeing though how they both shook their head no at his question._

"_We thought you had one" The last guy now spoke._

"_No I don't. It doesn't matter anyway, we can still take 'him' on, and four against one shouldn't be too bad of odds, even though 'he' has a gun." The three were ready to go help their friend when they heard sirens. "Shit let's forget about it, we can spare one, plus we can get more weapons from somewhere else." With that the three men headed in the opposite direction of the van. _

_Back to the street _

"Don't give me that bullshit, do you think that I'm that idiotic, to know that you weren't one of the guys who sat there while one of your buddies shot my partner, do you think I'm that fucking stupid." Haruka's voice was louder, the anger got to be so much that she now had the gun pressed against the guy's temple. "Give me one fucking good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you right now, you worthless piece of shit." Haruka was more than ready to pull trigger.

"Haruka, please" Michiru had stood there and watched the entire interaction between the two, but she didn't want this situation to turn into a blood bath. She walked cautiously towards the blond, not wanting to startle her. "Haruka, I know more than anything you want revenge, but please, for me don't do anything you would regret." Michiru was only inches away and drew out her own gun to point it at the man on the ground.

"Why, why should I give this guy the time of day?" Haruka couldn't take it anymore; tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Because he can rot on jail where he belongs, let him suffer in the one place he belongs. Please Haruka, just give me the gun." Michiru took her free hand and went to grab for the gun Haruka had been holding.

Haruka loosened her grip on the gun and handed it over to Michiru. Turning around she let her anger out on the wall, punching it as hard as possible, not noticing the blood that now poured from multiple knuckles. "Fuck" Haruka's tears had stopped momentarily; she knew she should probably gain some composure so she could help arrest the guy that now sat on the ground in front of Michiru's gun point. Turning around, she noticed that Michiru's full attention was on the man. Taking out her hand cuffs she walked behind the guy and began to cuff him, resisting the urge to smash his face into the pavement. "Thanks" Haruka looked up at Michiru and gave her a loving smile.

At this moment almost ten police cars sped around the corner and stopped around the van. Picking up the guy from his knees Haruka walked him over to one of the police cars and asked the officer if she could place him in his car. The man obliged and Haruka then placed him in the back of the car. Noticing a flash of green Haruka turned around and noticed Setsuna running over to the two.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna looked down at the blonds' hand, but was thankful that the two were alright, but more thankful that Haruka hadn't killed the guy.

"Yeah I'm fine." Haruka then noticed what Setsuna was looking at and took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around her hand.

"Was he the only guy in the van?" Setsuna looked towards the police car that held the guy.

"Yeah, unfortunately he's not the shooter." Haruka was disappointed more than anything; she wanted to find him the most. "But I'm assuming his buddies aren't that far away." Haruka stated, noticing the older woman nod and head towards a group of officer's to get them to start a search for the other men. Once she was done she came back over to the pair.

"Okay, we're going to search all over for the other's, but you guys need to come back to the station to do some paper work, then both of you can take the rest of the night off. You need the time especially." Setsuna now turned towards the blond and gave her a smile. Turning towards Michiru she put a hand on her shoulder. "Please take care of her." Seeing Michiru nod, she went back towards her car so she could head back to the police station to help with the interrogation of the one guy they had in custody; leaving the van for the forensics team to take care of.

"Shall we?"Haruka looked down at Michiru and nodded. "Do you want me to drive?" Michiru asked the blond.

"No, I should be fine to drive, thanks." With that the two women got in the car and headed back to the station. The ride was quiet, with only a few glances shared between the two. Once there, the two got out of the car, but Haruka didn't move.

Noticing this Michiru walked over to the blond. "Are you alright?" Michiru asked, but then noticed a pair of arms wrap around her body.

"Thank you" The blond stated flatly.

"It's no problem; I just didn't want you to end up dead." Michiru smiled and placed her head on the blonds' chest.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. Truly I'm sorry for putting you through that please forgive me." The blond saw how Michiru looked up into her teal eyes and smiled before she captured her lips with a kiss.

"I'll always forgive you; now let's get this over with so we can get home." Michiru then grabbed the blonds' jacket and headed out of the garage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I hope you enjoyed that. I know it was exciting for me to write. Anyways, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed my story so far, thanks for the support. You can still leave me more reviews though :) Ja ne -Proz-milo


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, chapter fourteen is here :) I can't believe I've made it this far, and now I'm going further. I know I'm confusing, but enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon; if I did I wouldn't be so broke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After finishing up what paper work they had to do, both woman went into the locker room to change. Before they left Haruka wanted to go find Setsuna first to see if they had any information. Making their way over to the interrogation rooms, Haruka noticed the green haired woman outside of one.

"So have you learned anything yet?" Haruka asked as she made her way over to Setsuna.

"Shouldn't you be heading home right about now?" The older woman asked, she was worried about the blond and didn't want her to get caught up in any of this right at that moment.

"Yes, but please just tell me if you have anything." Haruka pleaded with the older woman. She just wanted to know something, anything so she could sleep a little better tonight.

Setsuna sighed and looked up into the blonds eyes. "His name is Saito Daisuke. He's actually been wanted for several other things, mainly robbery. He says that they were out that night doing another robbery and he was supposed to be the lookout man. He's not sure why the other guys didn't come back, but I'm assuming they came when all the cops arrived and didn't want to get caught like him." Setsuna took another deep intake of breath and continued. "Right now we're trying to get out of him the places that they regularly stay, but he's not budging, even with bribes of a shorter jail sentence."

"What about the van, did they find anything in there?" Haruka asked a little anxiously.

"So far forensics is still going through trying to get as many fingerprints as possible and hopefully any fibres or hairs they can use for DNA so that we can track the others more easily and know who were dealing with if they're already in the system." Setsuna stopped for a second and gave her friend a stern look. "Also you're lucky that I'm not digging you a grave right now Haruka, what did I say about not doing anything stupid." Setsuna was a little angry but noticed that the blond looked guilty, yet confused at her comment. "You could have been killed so easily, they found twelve handguns and four automatic rifles, with plenty of ammo to spare. "

The blond was shocked, Setsuna was right; she had been reckless and stupid. She risked her own life to get the revenge that she wanted, but she felt guilty for doing it. She knew her mother was definitely looking out for her tonight and she was grateful for it. Haruka then felt a squeeze on her shoulder and turned around to see Michiru's beautiful face looking at her own. She knew they should get going so they could both get some sleep.

"Thanks Setsuna I'll see you later." Haruka stood up and did something Setsuna did not expect from the blond, Haruka had hugged her. Finally letting go Setsuna didn't know what to say all she could do was smile.

"By the way I almost forgot; I arranged it so that you two have tonight off, so enjoy it." Setsuna smiled once again at the blond.

"Thanks Sets" Haruka hugged the woman one more time before she headed out of the room with Michiru by her side.

About half an hour later the two women arrived outside of Haruka's apartment. They had decided at first to drop off Michiru's car at her apartment and then they would take Haruka's car back to her place. Opening the door, Haruka had no energy; she just piled her stuff on the floor and sat down on the couch with a blank stare on her face.

Michiru sat down, tired as well from the nights events, but remembered about Haruka's hand and picked it up to look at it. "You know you didn't have to do that." Michiru spoke as she looked at the handkerchief that was now soaked in the blonds' blood, so she removed it to take a better look at it.

"Well it was better than putting a bullet through the guys head." The blond stated and looked at her own hand as well. Some of the knuckles were healed over, but a couple were still sprouting blood.

"Just hold your hand there, I'll be back." Michiru then got up from the couch and went into the bathroom, coming back out with the first aid kit and a wet wash cloth. Taking a hold of Haruka's hand she wiped it down with the cloth to get rid of most of the blood. Opening up the kit she took out some gauze and a couple of alcohol swabs. About ten minutes and fifty swear words later Haruka's hand was patched up, with a kiss from Michiru to finish off her job.

"See it's all better now, you big baby." Michiru smiled at her lover.

"I am not" Haruka wined earning a giggle from Michiru.

"Yes you are you're doing the exact same thing right now." Michiru then kissed the blond on the forehead, taking in the smell that came from the taller woman. "Do you have any idea how much I love you." Michiru gazed deeply into in to the blonds teal eyes.

"I think I do, because I love you more than words could say." Haruka gazed back into aqua eyes and began to kiss Michiru passionately. Haruka's tongue forced its way into Michiru's mouth, caressing the other woman's tongue, earning a soft moan from the aqua-haired woman. Climbing on top of the blonds' lap, she broke apart from the kiss for a second.

"It's amazing how no matter the situation; you could always have a sexual appetite." Michiru smiled and traced a slender finger down Haruka's cheek.

"Only when it comes to you" Haruka smiled and made contact with Michiru's lips once again, sending her uninjured hand to rub between Michiru's legs, making the other woman go crazy from pleasure. Invading her lover's mouth, the blond could feel the younger woman beginning to undo her shirt and rubbing her hand against her well built abs. Soon enough Haruka's bra was off leaving her top half naked. Michiru's lips made their way down Haruka's chest kissing every inch before she was at her breasts, taking the opportunity to take the blonds left nipple into her mouth, earning a loud moan that escaped Haruka's mouth.

Continuing to tease the nipple, Michiru could still feel Haruka's hand rubbing her nether regions; it was slowly driving her insane. Taking a free hand she placed it on top of the blonds and helped Haruka push her hand harder against Michiru's sensitive flesh. This simple action made Michiru scream out her lover's name, making her come, while still being fully clothed on top of Haruka.

Not skipping a beat she didn't want to leave Haruka in the dark. Slowly sliding off the blonds' lap she sat on her knees on the floor and began to undo the zipper to Haruka's jeans. Sliding them down along with her boxer's they sat at her ankles. Michiru leaned forward and not wasting any time she plunged her tongue forward, making the taller woman gasp out in surprise but also in pleasure. Michiru felt Haruka's hand settle on top of her head, moving to the motion of Michiru bobbing up and down, letting her tongue flick and suck the sensitive nub in front of her, sending waves of pleasure through the blond. It wasn't long before Haruka had Michiru's head pushed into her clit, wanting to go past the breaking point. Finally Haruka could be heard screaming Michiru's name, collapsing a bit more against the couch. A wide smile spread against her face when she felt Michiru climb back on top of her, kissing her deeply one more time.

"That was amazing, how is it that it's always better than the last." Michiru asked the blond, still covering Haruka's face with kisses.

"It's because I'm that good." Haruka joked, earning a small smack to her arm. "Now how's about we move to the bedroom."

"I'm not tired now though." Michiru felt totally awake after doing that.

"Who said I wanted to sleep." Haruka smiled, standing up from the couch. Still holding onto Michiru, she kicked off her pants and carried Michiru bridal style to the bedroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Waking up around noon, the two had taken a quick shower before they decided to go out for the afternoon.

"So where would you like to go." The blond asked Michiru as the two got into the car.

"Shopping" Michiru sounded enthusiastic, as she heard the blond groan.

Haruka didn't mind shopping with her beautiful partner; it was more or less a groan because she didn't like holding all of Michiru's shopping bags.

Finally arriving at the shopping mall the two got out and headed towards many of the boutiques that Michiru wanted to go in. "So getting back to our conversation from last night, when were you thinking you wanted to move in?" The blond asked eagerly, she definitely didn't want to waste any time with it and she hoped Michiru felt the same.

Michiru smiled and grabbed a hold of Haruka's arm, "How about the next two days we have off." It was a Wednesday, and they're next official two days off weren't until Sunday and Monday. "That sounds great, I love you." Haruka placed a small kiss on Michiru's lips as she walked. "I love you too." Michiru smiled and returned the affection.

After a few stores the two women found themselves in a dress shop, with Michiru wanting to try on many of the dresses. A helpful associate came to assist the smaller woman pick out dresses that might look good. Michiru came out of the dressing room to show Haruka, but the blond thought the dresses all looked nice, but none that were spectacular. Michiru was down to her last dress, putting it on she walked out. "So what do you think?"

Haruka's jaw dropped to the ground, she had never saw Michiru looking so stunning in her life. It was a black strapless dress that was sheer and had sequins running down the front. The dress came to knees length, sliding across every curve Michiru had. She looked extremely sexy but still had class at the same time. Still not being able to concentrate she reached into her wallet and grabbed out some money and handed it to the sales associate. She didn't know how much the dress cost and she didn't care.

Watching as the sales person walked away, Haruka took the other woman into her arms and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight, somewhere nice, with you in this dress." Haruka ran her hand over the side of the dress and felt Michiru's subtle curves.

"Do you know how badly I want you right now?" The smaller woman whispered this into Haruka's ear; sucking and nibbling on her ear lobe. Michiru was about to kiss the blond when they heard someone off in the distance clearing their throat. Turning around the two saw the sales clerk looking rather embarrassed for interrupting the couple. "I'm sorry I just wanted to give you your change." Handing some money back over to Haruka she walked away, still rather red in the face.

The two nearly broke out into a fit of laughter. They had managed to scare the poor sales woman beyond all belief. Michiru went back into the change room to get back into her clothes and the two left the store to continue on with the rest of their shopping.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The time had come and gone for the two to go out to dinner. They had looked brilliant. Michiru had once again wore the dress that Haruka had purchased for her earlier that day and Haruka wore a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt and a black dress coat over top. Once back at Haruka's place, the two were extremely full from dinner and wanted to change into something more comfortable so the two could curl up together.

"So, are we having another late movie night?" Haruka asked Michiru, knowing the two had to go back to work again the next night.

"Sounds good to me" Michiru smiled and made her way to the couch, having the blond join her only seconds later after she had put a movie in. "So what are we watching." Michiru asked, she loved the blonds taste in movies.

"It's called 'Aimée & Jaguar' it's one of my favourites. It's in German so I can understand it, but don't worry there's subtitles so you can understand it as well." Haruka kissed Michiru's temple and began to tell her about it before it began. "It takes place during world war II, in Germany. A wife of a Nazis falls in love with a Jewish woman. It's actually based on a true story."

(A.N – Really good movie, you should see it. It's even better of a book though, it's more detailed.)

Around two hours later Michiru still sat in Haruka's arms, but she was crying. "That was so beautiful." She sighed as she curled up deeper into the blonds' arms. "I'm just glad that nothing like that would ever happen to us." [A.N - If it sounds confusing to you, watch the movie ;)]

"Solange ich lebe Ich werde nie getrennt werden von Ihnen werde ich liebe dich bis zum Tag, an dem ich sterben." Haruka smiled down to Michiru, she knew the smaller woman loved it when she said something to her in a different language. "As long as I live I will never be separated from you; I will love you till the day I die." This was just a whisper into Michiru's ear; making shiver's run down her spine.

Those simple words made Michiru cry a little more. She knew the blond loved her, but she didn't know her love was that strong for her. Turning around she looked up into the deep teal orbs in front of her, as she felt a finger wipe away the tears coming down her face. "I will love you for all eternity." Michiru wanted the blond to know that she felt the exact same way. Michiru leaned closer to the blond to kiss her with all the passion she felt at that moment. Breaking apart the two held each other for the next twenty minutes not wanting to miss the moment that had right then.

"Well I think I should get up so I can put in another movie so we don't fall asleep, because I know I was about to, and personally I want to be awake tomorrow night for our shift." The blond crawled over Michiru and put another movie into the DVD player.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

End of chapter fourteen. Hope you all enjoyed. Anyways please review :) –Proz-milo


	15. Chapter 15

Yay, chapter fifteen, it's going to be exciting, or at least I hope you guys think it's exciting. Anyways, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to me; most of the characters in it belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The time had come for the two to go to work, but today Haruka wanted to leave a little earlier to see if they had found out anymore about the other three men that they were going after. Arriving at the station Haruka immediately headed towards Setsuna's office with Michiru in toe. Knocking on the door she heard the older woman on the other side saying that they could come in.

"So have they found out anymore about the other three men?" Haruka asked the moment she got in the office.

"Well hello to you too, I hope you're doing better." Setsuna commented, trying to make Haruka slow down a bit.

"Gomen; Hello; I'm doing much better, thank you. Now I don't want to sound like a broken record but have you found out anything else about the other three men." Haruka's voice was urgent. Just then Setsuna turned around and threw three file folders on the desk in front of her for Haruka and Michiru to see. Opening the first folder Haruka saw a scruffy looking man; he looked to be in his mid forties, and had a look on his face that could scare anyone away.

"The first guy there, his name is Komatsu Nori. Once again like our friend he is wanted for multiple robberies but he is also sought after for the murder of his wife." Setsuna noticed the surprise look on both Haruka's and Michiru's faces, but continued. "From what we can gather he is the leader of the four."

Closing the folder, Haruka felt anger run through her veins. She knew he wasn't the guy who shot Tadashi, but felt horrible for the woman who had been his wife. Opening up the second folder she saw a younger man, barely older than nineteen, with long black hair and tattoo's that covered every inch of his face, but the blond was disappointed when she noticed that this wasn't the shooter as well.

"That would be Oshiro Tarou. He's wanted for multiple assault cases and several weapons charges. He was abandoned since the age of thirteen and as far as we know he's been living on the streets ever since, so money is probably hard to come by, that's probably why he's helping this group with their robberies, to pick up a couple extra bucks." Setsuna finished and nodded for her friend to open up the last file folder.

Haruka did just that, and that's when she saw a familiar face sitting in front of her. The same face she saw that very night. The file said he was twenty-eight, but looked much older from the scars that went across his face. He had the eyes of a killer and equally as evil of a smile to go with them. From what the picture showed Haruka, he was well built.

"I take it by the way that you look that's the man we want to attain the most. Well his name is Ito Osamu. He was highly trained in the military, but left right before he committed an act of treason. He with a couple others tried to kill the Prime Minister of Japan, but fortunately something went wrong in their formulations and the attempted assassination was avoided, but somehow he was the only one that got away; though he is still wanted for about six other murders, including that of Morimoto-san." Setsuna finished and saw how the anger welled up in Haruka's eyes; she knew the younger woman wanted revenge more than anything.

"All I can suggest to you Haruka is that you don't try to go after them. We have their pictures out everywhere; in the newspapers, on the television, on a number of different buildings throughout the city, and every cop in Japan knows what these men look like, so sooner or later they'll slip up and we will get them." Setsuna looked at the young blond with pleading eyes. "If you do happen by chance to meet up with them, please just call back up and wait for them. Do I have your promise that you will listen to me?" Setsuna put a hand on Haruka's shoulder and looked at her.

"I don't know, I have all these emotions running through me. My heart is telling me to do one thing, while my brain is telling me to do the exact opposite. I don't know which one to follow." Haruka was in pain, not physically, but emotionally. She wished she never had to go through any of it.

"Please Haruka; make this promise to me that you won't do anything stupid. Don't think of me as your boss right now, think about me as your friend who wants to help you, and think about the wonderful woman standing behind you that has been there for you through most of this, I very likely doubt that she would want you dead." Setsuna now looked over towards Michiru, who gave the older woman an appreciative smile for all her help.

"Fine, I promise." Haruka turned around to face Michiru now. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to either of us and that I will always be there." Haruka now took the smaller woman in her arms and gave her the tightest hug that she could manage.

"Now if you two wouldn't mind, please go get ready for work before I throw up my dinner." Setsuna laughed as the two jumped apart in surprise and both looked red in the face as they left the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Somewhere in the outskirts of Tokyo_

"So now that we're national news what are we going to do?" Tarou asked his companions sitting before him. "We can't even try to accomplish a robbery; everyone will be waiting for it."

"Well for now we are going to have to wear disguises if we go out anywhere, and we have enough money to last us until this whole thing blows over." Nori paced back and forth looking at the two younger men before him. "It just pisses me off that Daisuke would be so careless and let his guard down, let alone you two idiots forgetting your fucking guns." The man's voice boomed through the abandoned warehouse.

"Hey don't take that shit out on us; you forgot your gun too." Tarou spoke back to his boss, regretting it immediately when he noticed a gun pointed to his head.

"Do you dare question me" Nori asked, ready to pull the trigger.

"No Komatsu-sama, gomen nasai." Tarou now sat back down, sweat pouring down his head as he looked down to the ground.

"Would you two please stop, and let's get back to the situation at hand." Osamu looked over to the younger man and up towards his boss. "What I would like to do is get revenge at that cop who was there. He was there both times, first when I shot that one cop, and then the other night when he arrested Daisuke." Osamu now had a hatred for the officer, he had screwed up their plans twice now and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Well what do you plan to do about it?" Tarou asked, with scepticism in his voice.

"Well, if Nori-sama would oblige" Osamu now looked over towards his boss "I would like to learn more about the jackass and find a way to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget, considering we're going to be stuck here for a while anyway."

"Go ahead, but I want results, because if you fail I know I won't." Nori narrowed his eyes back towards Osamu as he watched the younger man getting up and walking off towards the exit of the building.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Makoto-san, can I talk to you for a second?" Haruka was now about to leave work, when she noticed Makoto was coming in for the day shift. Haruka had discussed with Michiru about probably needing help to move the smaller woman's stuff, and figured Makoto would be safe enough to trust.

"Sure Haruka-san, what would you like." Makoto asked, as Haruka pulled her over to a small corridor.

"What I am about to say does not leave your lips." Haruka wanted to make sure that no one else found out about their relationship.

"Okay..........you know you can trust me, now what's this all about." Makoto became a little worried about what the blond wanted to talk about.

"I was wondering if you could help me move some stuff." Haruka asked the now very confused brunette.

"Sure, but I don't see why I have to keep that quiet. Are you moving or something?" Makoto didn't quite understand the blond at the moment.

"Will you let me finish. Actually were going to be moving Michiru's stuff..........into my place." The blond finished and noticed the look of realization spreading over Makoto's face.

"I knew it!" Makoto's voice spread down the corridor, grabbing the attention of some of the people passing by.

"Would you keep your voice down, we don't want other people to find out, especially since we probably wouldn't be able to work together anymore if someone did. Wait..........what did you mean by 'I knew it'?" Haruka asked now rather confused.

"I see the way you two look at each other in the locker room" Makoto gave an evil smile towards the blond, "but don't worry I'm probably like the only one who's noticed this, and I promise I won't tell a single soul. So when are you guys planning on moving her stuff?"

"Well Sunday and Monday, depending on how long it will take but I figure we will only need the one day. We're only going to be moving the stuff she needs, and the rest we'll be either putting into storage or selling." The blond finished just as Michiru came out of the locker rooms and noticed the two talking.

"Hello Kino-san." Michiru walked towards the blond, while giving Makoto a soft smile.

"Please call me Makoto. Anyways I should be getting ready; I'll see you two in a couple of days." Makoto ran off in the direction of the change room, winking at the two women as she left.

"What was that for?" Michiru asked the blond, rather confused.

"I guess she finds our relationship amusing." Haruka laughed a little.

"So she's not going to tell anyone else and she's going to help us?" Michiru asked relieved as she saw the blond nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day of the move had come and Haruka and Michiru couldn't have been more excited. They had met up with Makoto at Haruka's place, and all three women left in a moving van that the blond had rented the day before. Once there, all three woman headed towards the second floor and began to gather stuff together. Michiru would grab the already packed boxes, while Haruka and Makoto would grab a hold of the heavier or awkward items.

"Why did you have to live on the second floor" The blond asked Michiru with a grunt. Haruka and Makoto were trying to get the mattress and box spring down the stairs and for some reason they were a lot heavier than expected.

"Because I wanted to make your life as difficult as possible" Michiru stated as she kissed the blonds cheek, squeezing pass the two other woman to grab another box from upstairs. "You know I can't stand here all day with this box." Michiru had made her way back to them, and decided to take a little break a top of the stairs while they tried to get the mattress out.

"Makoto lift your side a little higher." Haruka yelled up to make sure the brunette had heard her. "Just a little more and were almost out." Haruka was relieved, the bed thankfully was going to storage and she would not have to deal with it again. Once it was out of the building and on the truck Haruka and Makoto decided to have a small break. Sitting on a couple of the stairs outside, the blond closed her eyes and let the wind play with her face that was covered in sweat.

"Sleeping on the job are we?" Haruka heard a familiar voice and felt a petite body sit on top her lap.

"Only because you got to relax a second ago" Haruka cracked open an eye and saw Michiru in front of her, "Anyway I think we deserve a break after bringing down that bastard of a bed." Haruka now nodded over towards Makoto who was sitting on the steps as well but was watching cars that passed by. "So how much do we have left?"

"Just a couple of more boxes, a couch, and a couple of end tables" Michiru stated as she wrapped her arms around the blond.

"Thank Kami, I'm getting tired and soar, and I need a massage." Haruka looked up at her girlfriend with puppy dog eyes.

"And where did you get the idea that I would give you a message?" The smaller woman asked, teasing the blond.

"Well just think of it as payment for helping you move your stuff." The blond winked, and then locked lips with the woman in front of her.

"Well I'm going back inside to get some more stuff, so if you two could take some time in between breaths I could use some help." Makoto smiled at the two as they broke apart and then went back upstairs to continue.

"Maybe we should help her." Michiru now felt a little guilty.

"Nah, I think she can handle it." Haruka was about to kiss Michiru again when she heard Makoto from the top of the stairs. "Haruka if you don't come right now I'm letting this couch slide down the stairs and out the door and don't blame me if it lands on top of you."

"Coming" Haruka picked Michiru off her lap and ran upstairs to help her friend with the couch.

Another three hours later and the three women had managed to get the rest of the stuff out of Michiru's apartment, get the stuff that needed to go into storage, and move in the stuff they wanted in Haruka's place.

"Thanks for the help Makoto, can I offer you a drink?" Haruka asked her friend.

"No thanks, I'm good. It was my pleasure anyway. The next time you need help just let me know. I should get going though, I need a shower desperately." With that Makoto headed out of the penthouse to head home.

"I am dead." Haruka sighed as she plopped down on her couch. "So what about that massage you owe me." The blond looked hopeful at her girlfriend.

"Well if you take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach I think I might be able to do something for you." Michiru just waited for the blond to strip off her top half and make herself more comfortable on the couch. Once Haruka was done, Michiru climbed on top of the blond, sitting on top of her buttocks and began to message. Little groans could be heard and something was muffled into the couch that vaguely sounded like 'feels so good.' "I love you."Michiru stated as she gave the blond a little harder of a squeeze.

"I love you too, welcome home." Haruka smiled into the couch, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Another chapter has come and gone......so review :) –Proz-milo


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, who would have ever thought that I would have made this story this many chapter, I know I sure didn't, but I have enjoyed writing it anyway. Have fun with chapter sixteen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of sailor moon. Could you imagine; that would be awesome! :) Anyways, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Outskirts of Tokyo_

The large abandoned warehouse was silent. All that could be heard was a couple mice that scurried around. It had been almost a week since Osamu had left and the other two men just sat around doing nothing to pass the time.

"Where the hell is that dumb ass?" Tarou growled to no one in particular. "He probably got himself caught, I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well good to know the man I work with has that much faith in me." Osamu's voice rang through the entire building surprising the shit out of Tarou and earning a glance from Nori. Coming up towards them he threw a folder down on the table in front of them.

"So did you find anything out?" Nori now spoke up.

"I definitely did, take a look." Osamu now pointed towards the folder, to which his boss immediately opened, with Tarou looking at it upside down.

"It should be a lot easier than expected. It turns out our little cop friend isn't even a guy, we've been dealing with a woman all along." Osamu took out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting the end he continued. "Her name is Tenoh Haruka and she's been with the Tokyo police department for the past six years. I know where she lives; it's actually easier than you would think to break into it. I also know her daily routine like the back of my hand. Now here's the kicker." Osamu smiled a little as the two other men looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. "Well, it seems out friend has certain tastes shall we say, and the woman who is now her new partner is also her girlfriend." Osamu now laughed "I know her weak spot and I'm going to use it against her."

"Where did you get all of this?" Tarou now asked flipping through the folder, noticing pictures that had been taken of the two women in their daily activities.

"I have my sources." Osamu now snatched the file folder out of Tarou's hand and looked in Nori's direction. "So all I have to do is set a little trap and before we know it everything will be set in motion."

"Sounds perfect to me, what do you plan on doing?" Nori's eyes flashed with excitement, waiting for his sweet revenge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Haruka drove back to her apartment, eagerly waiting to see Michiru. They had been living together for about a week and it was going great. The smaller woman had headed out earlier to pick up some dry cleaning that the two needed, so Haruka took this as her opportunity to head out to pick up a couple of things so she could set up a nice romantic dinner for the two of them.

When she was almost five minutes away from home, she heard her phone beep. Opening it up she saw she had a message from Michiru. 'Setsuna called us for an emergency, she wants you to meet us at the station as soon as possible – Michiru.' Haruka put her phone back in her pocket. She wondered what was going on, it seemed a little strange but she turned around anyway so she could make her way to the police station.

Arriving ten minutes later, the blond got out of her car, and headed straight for Setsuna's office. Knocking on her door, she once again heard a familiar voice and walked in. Looking around all she saw was the older woman at her desk. "Where's Michiru?" Haruka now asked a very confused Setsuna.

"Why would she be here, I'm kind of wondering what you're doing here actually." Setsuna was still confused, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well I received a message on my phone from Michiru saying that you phoned her and told us to meet you here because of an emergency." Haruka passed the phone Setsuna so she could see. The blond now too was confused, but she also was becoming a little worried. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know but perhaps you should go back to your apartment to see if she's there. Call me once you get there." Setsuna finished the last part of her sentence as Haruka bolted out of her office and towards her car. Taking only less than eight minutes to get home; the blond hurried her way up to her apartment, throwing the door open when she had got there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Michiru slowly opened her eyes, her head hurt beyond all belief. Focusing her eyes finally she noticed she was in a large warehouse. Trying to move she felt that she was tied to a chair and that there was a gag in her mouth. 'How did I get here?' She tried to concentrate as hard as she could, then the memories came flooding back.

Arriving home Michiru walked into the apartment, noticing only candlelight around the room. Smiling she had a feeling she knew what was going on. Noticing a note, her assumptions were correct. 'Meet me in the bedroom – Haruka' She noticed that Haruka's handwriting was different, but just figured the blond was in a hurry. Placing the dry cleaning on the couch Michiru steadily made her way to the bedroom the two women shared. Opening the door, all Michiru saw was black. "Haruka?" There was no answer, so Michiru tried to find the light switch, that's when she heard a man's voice. "Nighty night sweet heart" Before she could turn around she had been knocked unconscious.

"Well, well, well, I thought you would never wake up." Michiru was brought out of her thoughts by the same voice she had heard before. Looking up her eyes widened with horror. There stood Ito Osamu, she had remembered his picture from the police file she had seen. "Don't worry your little girlfriend will be here soon, we're not going to kill you just yet." Osamu walked towards the woman and took out a knife. "But there's no reason why we can't torture you till then." Taking the knife he slid the tip down Michiru's cheek, cutting open a large gash. Tears streamed down Michiru's face, she wanted this to stop. She wanted Haruka there, but she'd be killed if she came around.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Looking around the apartment Haruka noticed it was dark. Finding a light switch she saw the dry cleaning on the couch and a note beside it. Haruka walking over the piece of paper picked it up and read it. 'Meet me in the bedroom – Haruka.' The blond was now more worried than anything, she knew she hadn't written the note.

Dashing off to the bedroom Haruka saw something that made her heart break into a million pieces. On the wall sat a large piece of paper. 'We want a switch, your girlfriend for our partner, and an uninterrupted plane trip off this island. Meet us at the Tokyo Industrial Park, you have three hours or else you'll be burying another partner.' Haruka dropped to her knees. Hate and anger began to build; she wanted to kill everything in her path. Picking up her phone she called Setsuna. "They want a switch."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Haruka sat at the police station; waiting for the other officer's to make their move. Finally Setsuna had emerged from a large office. "They're sending over several S.W.A.T teams to take care of the situation, I'm going with them, I'll call you if something happens."

"What do you mean you'll phone me, I'm coming with you." Haruka's voice got a little louder.

"No you're not. It's a conflict of interest considering your dating her. You are not allowed to come as you might jeopardize the mission. I know you Haruka; you would never listen to the commanding officer's. You would just go in and shoot anything that moves and that's not what we need right now." Setsuna was now angered at the blond.

"Please just let me come. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in this situation. She is my fucking girlfriend and you expect me to sit idly by while they do god only knows what to her." Haruka couldn't take much more.

"Yes I do, and that's an order. You either listen to me or you're going to be suspended." With that Setsuna turned around and left.

Haruka was royally pissed. She couldn't believe what she had heard. There was no way she was just going to sit and wait. Getting up she made her way to her car. Opening her trunk she took out items she kept on her just in case. Stripping off her shirt she pulled on a bullet proof vest, then threw her shirt back on. She strapped a 9mm to her right ankle and a hunting knife to her left ankle, lastly grabbing a 12-guage shot-gun. Hopping into the front seat of her car she sped off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arriving a little more than twenty minutes later, the blond parked further away from the warehouse, seeing how the S.W.A.T team was already there, along with Setsuna, and she didn't want to get caught. At least it was dark out, that way she could sneak easier into the building. Finding a back way, she slowly snuck by a few officers and found a ladder on the other side of the building.

Using her one hand to hold her shot-gun she used her free hand to pull herself up the ladder. 'This is a little easier than I thought it would be.' Haruka had made her way to the roof and was now looking for an entrance in. Finally finding one, she went to open it when she heard a gun bring cocked right behind her. 'I had to open my big mouth didn't I?' Turning around she saw the man she knew as Oshiro Tarou pointing a pistol right in front of her face.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, drop your gun." Tarou began to laugh a little as Haruka placed her shot-gun on the ground. "This is going to be great; I'm going to get to finish you off right here and now."

"I very likely doubt that, considering the cop that's pointing their gun at your head." Haruka smiled as she looked past Tarou.

"What cop?" Tarou turned his head around to see what the blond was talking about. Taking the opportunity Haruka grabbed the knife from her ankle and quickly slit Tarou's wrist that held the gun, finally stabbing it into the crevasse between his neck and his shoulder. Tarou let out a large groan as he dropped his gun, kneeling to the ground in extreme pain.

"This one." Haruka said triumphantly, now holding her shot gun once again, but this time pointing it in the direction of the man on the ground.

"Go ahead, shoot me; they'll know that you're here." A pool of blood now began to build around Tarou's feet; he slowly began to become very weak.

"That's okay; I'll just wait till you die from the massive amount of blood loss you suffering from." Haruka's voice was ruthless. She slowly pulled the knife out of Tarou's neck as he collapsed to the ground, taking his last breath. 'How stupid can you be?' Putting the knife back in its place; Haruka made her way into the warehouse.

Looking down from the scaffolding she saw strained her eye's in the semi-darkness to try to make out what she was looking for. Finally her eye's managed to find Michiru, sitting by herself, tied to a chair. Using a rope nearby, the slid down the length and cautiously made her way towards Michiru. Finally making it over, she covered Michiru's mouth with her hand and looked into her eyes.

Michiru was relieved when she saw Haruka, was it a dream? Slowly she felt her binds becoming loosened and the gag from her mouth was thrown to the ground. She was about to speak when the blond put her finger's to her lips. It was good to see Haruka's face, she had missed it.

Haruka wanted more than anything to just embrace her lover, but she needed to get them out of there. She was about to help Michiru up when the blond noticed a glint of something in the distance behind the smaller woman. Not taking any chances Haruka pushed Michiru to the ground and sent two shots from the barrel of her gun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Setsuna sat outside waiting for the right moment to penetrate the building. Seconds later she heard gun shots echo inside the building. 'Fuck'

"All units, gunshots have been fired, storm the building with caution, I do not want our hostage dead." Setsuna set down her radio and made her way over to the warehouse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Haruka heard a groan in the distance. Thinking it was safe enough to get up; she helped Michiru to her feet and both of them made their way to the noise. There on the ground was Komatsu Nori with large holes directly in his chest. Haruka had figured the man tried to sneak up on the two, but a light must have hit the gun somewhere in the distance. "So that's two down, now where's the last guy?"

"Right here" Both women turned around and came face to face with Ito Osamu. "Now you are going to regret fucking around with us." He took the gun he was holding and pointed it towards them.

"Michiru" Haruka now turned slightly towards the other woman "I know this may sound like a screwball idea, but run, I'll be right behind you, but just run." Michiru thought the other woman was crazy but decided not to question her lover.

With that the two took off, with Haruka's body in front of Michiru's. Shots could be heard through the warehouse. Michiru continued to run, but didn't hear the blond behind her anymore. Once again another round of shots could be heard. Michiru had stopped, thinking the worse. Looking down she was surprised that she didn't get shot once, but upon turning around her heart broke in two. There standing before her were many members of the S.W.A.T team over the dead body of Osamu, but a little closer to her was the body of Haruka, lying in her own pool of blood.

Michiru immediately ran towards her and collapsed on top of her, sobbing uncontrollably. "Haruka, please wake up, please." The smaller woman continued to cry harder. She could feel a pair of arms around her trying to get her up off of Haruka. Looking up through her tear filled eyes she saw it was Setsuna.

"Can I get a medic?" Setsuna's demanding voice rang through the building, while she tried to carry a sobbing Michiru away from the lifeless body that sat before them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Please don't throw anything. I'm sorry for the chapter ending like this, but you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see what's happening. Anyways, please review :) –Proz-milo


	17. Epilogue

So here's the final chapter, yay to epilogues. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own the story and some of the characters. Everything else belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Haruka opened her eyes, looking around she saw that she was standing in large group of people, all whom were wearing black. She noticed she was at a funeral, but not sure who's. Then she heard the priest speak up.

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the life of Tenoh Haruka. She was a beloved cop, and a generous, caring person." The old man took a second before he continued.

"Wait I'm not dead." Haruka blurted this out, but noticed no one even took a glance towards her direction. Spotting Michiru, she saw that the smaller woman was crying, and had Setsuna's arm wrapped around her. Making her way over to the two, she flailed about in front of them. "Hello, I'm right her, not dead, doing a little jig, oh come on!"

The blond was now pissed; she must have been dead, but why was she at her own funeral? Everything was becoming so confusing, she couldn't take it anymore. Baking up a little she tripped over her own coffin. Hitting her head on the ground, the blond closed her eyes in immense pain. Opening them back up again, she squinted when a bright white light filled them. 'Am I in heaven?' The blond thought to herself, noticing a beeping noise at the same time. 'If it is I don't think I'm going to enjoy that sound.'

Finally adjusting her eyes to the brightness, she opened them fully. 'Why does heaven look like a hospital room?' Looking around she saw that she was lying down in a bed, with several different machines hooked up to her. Finally her eyes fell upon a sea nymph, slumped over in a chair, sleeping. 'Wait, this means I'm not dead!' The blond was overly excited, but wasn't sure if maybe it was another dream. Trying to pinch herself she moved her right arm, but stopped immediately when a sharp pain went through her entire arm. Looking down she saw how her arm wrapped up in gauze and was in a sling. 'Okay so I'm definitely not dreaming, my pain is too severe.'

The blond wondered how long she had been in the hospital and how long Michiru sat there with her. Just then the body in the chair began to stir. Haruka watched as Michiru's eyes slowly fluttered open, then how she stretched all her limbs and how she checked her watch, probably wondering what time it was. It had taken a couple of minutes before the smaller woman noticed a smiling Haruka looking at her.

"Haruka, oh my god, you're awake!" Immediately Michiru stood up from her spot and ran towards the blond, wrapping Haruka in a tight embrace.

"Ow, ow, ow , OW!" Haruka was now in immense pain from the pressure Michiru's frame had put on her arm.

"Sorry" was all Michiru was able to get out before she gave the blond a kiss. "I missed that." Michiru stated with a smile, pulling a chair up to Haruka's bed now.

"What the hell happened to me, the last thing I can remember was hearing gun shots?" Haruka couldn't remember anything that happened to her since that night, "And how long have I been in here?"

"Well you've been in here for about a week. After you told us to run, and those shots were fired I looked around to see you on the ground in a pool of your own blood. Osamu had shot you, but the S.W.A.T team had gotten in there at that point and shot his right after that." Michiru's eyes now began to tear up. "Haruka you have no idea how worried I was for you. I thought you were dead, and you would have been if it wasn't for your bullet-proof vest you wore, but he still managed to shoot you three times in your right arm."

"Great now I have more scars to deal with." Haruka now scoffed.

"Well if it's any consolation, I think scars are sexy. " Michiru now winked at the blond, turning around when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm not interrupting you am I?" Setsuna now sat at the door, happy to see her friend awake now.

"No not at all, come in." Michiru looked on as Setsuna moved her way over towards the blond.

"How are you feeling?" Setsuna asked.

"Like I've been shot, and you?" Haruka joked around.

"Good. Now what did I say about staying back so you wouldn't get yourself killed." Setsuna's voice was now a little angry. "Unfortunately now I'm going to have to suspend you from duty for a while for disobeying direct orders." Setsuna was now sympathetic towards her friend.

"Screw it." Haruka now made Setsuna and Michiru look at each other with rather confused looks on their faces. "I've figured I've been through enough shit to last the next person a lifetime. Screw the suspension, I'm retiring, I have more than enough money to last me."

"But what am I suppose to do about a new partner, I don't think I could work with anyone else after you." Michiru now looked a little saddened, but was glad the blond was going to call it quits so she could take care of her health.

"Well that's why you're retiring with me." Haruka stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "I wouldn't mind taking care of you for the rest of my life." Michiru then pounced on top of Haruka, smothering her in kisses. "I love you so much."

"ARM, extreme pain!" Haruka now hissed through clenched teeth, while Michiru blushed immensly sitting back down in her chair.

"Well at least we have that settled now." Setsuna now made her way towards the door of the room. "I'll call you guys later." With that Setsuna left the two woman alone once again.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of our days together." Haruka was thrilled she could spend her time doing whatever she wanted with the woman she loved.

"Me too" Michiru was happier than ever before she took the blond in another loving kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_3 months later_

Haruka's eyes were closed as she smelled the air around her, she loved that smell. Opening her eyes a large body of water sat in front of her, the waves came up and crashed into the rocks.

"What are you thinking about?" Michiru asked wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

"Just how much I love you and how much I've missed this place. Come on let's go." Taking the other woman in her arms, she carried her across the rocks. Looking up she saw a flag waving in the wind with a large red dragon sitting on the front of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed the story. I would just like to say a big thank you to all those who read my story ad especially those who reviewed. I have another story in the works, so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for all the support. Ja ne – Proz-milo ;)


End file.
